From the Cul-de-sac & Beyond
by anybodihearme
Summary: This is just a place where I dump all of my KevEdd and Ed, Edd, n Eddy drabbles and one-shots. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Trust Me

AN: *wiggles eyebrows.* If you're reading this then welcome to this weird collection of my random KevEdd and Ed, Ed, n Eddy drabbles and one-shots! I didn't feel like creating multiple individual stories for each drabble or one-shot so I decided to place them all here. This collection doesn't have a certain update schedule so it will be updated randomly. Enjoy! XOXO!

* * *

Trust Me

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, August 29, 2016

* * *

"Eddward, are you okay?" Kevin called from the doorway that led into their shared bedroom. Turning his head slowly, worry and sympathy quickly crossed Kevin's face before disappearing altogether. His beloved nerd was sitting cross-legged on their king size bed surrounded by a bunch of books and papers. His hair was matted, due to his unruly curls not being brushed, dark circles danced around the bottom of his eyes, and his skin was unnaturally pale.

"I'm fine." Eddward said quickly, diverting his eyes back to the stack of papers and open book in his lap. Dropping his bag at the door, Kevin crossed the room and climbed into the bed, sitting next to Eddward. Looking down, Kevin realized that all the papers and books that surrounded them were completed and graded homework assignments, papers, lab reports, and even a note from his professor commenderading him on a job well done.

"You worry too much." Kevin whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Eddward and pulling him into his chest. "Everything's going to be fine. They'll be complete idiots if they reject your work," Kevin reassured him. For the past year and a half, Eddward has been working nonstop on his dissertation concerning the cellular structure of the body and how it's incomplete and deserves more research. Kevin, on the other hand, knew college wasn't for him and stuck to his nature of working on cars. Taking out a small business loan, he opened his own mechanic shop and supported himself and Eddward every step of the way; especially this last year.

It's been a long journey for the two. After graduating high school and parting ways, who would have guessed that the childhood nerd and bully would meet once again. Their reunion was actually comical. With Eddward's nonexistent athletic skills, an energetic Shih Tzu named Duke, and an innocent bystander with a red baseball hat was the perfect components to the best reunion. Chasing Duke, who escaped his collar, down the street and tumbling over Kevin in the process, is quite a comical site. After that, as they say, the rest is history.

"I feel as if I missed something…" Eddward mumbled to himself.

"You did not," Kevin reassured him by rubbing his shoulder gently.

"You don't know that!" Eddward said, frustration taking him over. Running his hands through his hair, Eddward looked as if he was about to cry. The restless nights and lack of food was finally catching up to him.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that if you did miss something, which is not likely, it's too late. You submitted your dissertation for review a week ago." Kevin pointed out. "So," he added by closing the book in Eddward's lap, "relax." Eddward finally looked up from the books and pile of papers to be met by the most greenest eyes he's ever seen. "It'll be okay." A soft smile broke across Eddward's face as Kevin kissed him on the forehead. "Trust me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that, Eddward cuddled into Kevin's arms and slowly willed himself asleep for some much-needed rest. Kevin wasn't tired even though he worked a full shift at the shop. He just sat there and held Eddward in his arms, watching him sleep.


	2. Distance

AN: *sighs.* I'm just going to leave this here.

* * *

Distance

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, August 30, 2016

* * *

"I want a divorce," Eddward said in a hushed tone looking down at his feet. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Eddward was dressed in his typical everyday attire: dress pants, a dress shirt, and a comfortable cardigan; however, his usual bright and alluring personality seemed to dull and dissipate the more he spoke and averted his eyes. Leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his hand, Kevin nodded his head without giving Eddward the common courtesy of looking at him. The air between them began to thin and turn cold. Neither one of them said anything and just choose to face the hand that reality dealt them.

Looking at the clock, it was way past nine even though it was evident that Eddward just came home from work. As much as Kevin wanted to deny it, Eddward was coming home later and later every day, and it was probably his fault; like everything else. Looking down at his feet, Kevin stared at the floor as if it would give him all the answers that he needed and would somehow salvage his marriage. It was falling apart at a rapid pace and no matter how fast Kevin and Eddward tried to put it back together, it just kept falling into smaller pieces that slipped from their hands. It was exhausting. The constant fights, disagreements, and loss of connection was getting to be too much. Their strength and patience was slowly depleting and everything was just going downhill.

No matter how hard they tried to rekindle their love there was no hope for salvation.

"I'm going to stay at Edd's for a while," Eddward said before turning around and walking out the room. Gripping the glass too hard, Kevin began to feel the glass give way and sharp shards dig into his skin. In one quick movement, the glass flew across the room and shattered against the wall, just like his heart.


	3. A Thousand Miles

AN: *yawns.* Thank you to all the men and women who put their lives on the line for us every day. You all have sacrificed so much. I truly appreciate it.

* * *

A Thousand Miles

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, September 6, 2016

* * *

Dear Kevin,

I know you miss me terribly. I miss you too. Not a day goes by that my heart fails to ache from not seeing your handsome smile and feeling the sweet touch of your skin. I know I told you that I would be strong these sixteen months but having you a thousand miles away from me just makes me worry to no end. I can't help but think about all the if's, and's, and but's. It's horrible of me to admit but I'm not as strong as you. I wish you were here in my arms so my mind and heart would be at ease. I didn't plan on this letter being forlorn and depressing because I know your position in this is probably ten times worse than mine. Every night I get to sleep in our king size bed while you probably sleep on a cold hard cot somewhere in the Middle East. Here I go again with the depressing matters. I'm sorry. Let's change the topic.

What's the weather like where you are? I know you couldn't tell me exactly where you were getting deployed to and only the general area but I can't help but wonder. What are the days and nights like? Is the sky the same as it is here? Can you see the stars? What kind of animals have you encountered? I saw on the news a few days ago about how soldiers somehow always end up running into those camel spiders. I would probably cry if I saw one of those. Please stay away from them. I got obsessed and did some research yesterday. I know they aren't poisonous but they can do some pretty heavy damage. I'd like you to be in one piece and not covered in spider bites, okay? What do you do in your downtime? I know you're busy majority of the time but when you're not, what do you? Do you read? You need to read. I'm sending you a care package filled with your favorite sweets and some survival gear. I'll include some books, magazines, and crosswords so you'll to have something to do when you have some time on your hands. Do you want me to send you anything specific? Let me know.

I saw your parents yesterday. They stopped by and cooked me dinner, well actually your mom cooked me dinner. Your dad mostly sat on the couch and yelled at the TV. He got sucked into the baseball game that was on last night. Sorry honey, your beloved Red Sox lost to the Padres: 1-2. They'll get them next time. Anyway, your mom made her famous lasagna and guess who learned how to make it? I did! I feel so proud of myself! It was actually harder than it looked. I can't wait to make it for you when you come home. I hope you'll like it even thought I could never top your mother's culinary skills. I love that woman.

I'm thinking about remodeling the spare bedroom. Not the guest bedroom, the spare bedroom. We don't use it and it's only filled to the brim with junk (your junk, not mine). I was thinking of converting it into a home office. It would be a lot easier for me so I wouldn't have to constantly go back and forth to the office every other day when I can simply work from home. It'll save a lot of money too. Yah, I think I'm just going to do a home renovation. What do you think? I'll get Ed and Eddy to help me. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. What type of layout should I go with? Decisions, decisions, decisions. You're better at designing than I am so I'm going to need your help on this. This is going to be fun.

Duke misses you. He sleeps on your side of the bed every night. Yesterday I went to change the pillow sheets and he growled at me for touching your pillow! He was not happy with me touching your belongings. You need to have a talk with him when you get back because this type of disrespect is not acceptable. I don't know what's got into him. Maybe he's hitting that teenage stage in dog years. Is that even possible? Oh my God, we have a "teenage dog." I'm not ready for this. Is there a book that prepares you for this and gives you tips? Let's not worry about that right now. I'll probably give myself gray hairs just thinking about it. What have I got myself into. I need a support group. I need your support.

I miss you. I can't wait to see you. I love you.

I can probably sit here for hours and write about anything and everything for you but I won't. I know you don't have the luxury of time to read a long letter so I'll end it here for now. I can't wait to hear from you. Promise me one thing, you'll take care of yourself. No matter what, do what you have to do so you'll come back to me. Just come back, okay? Come back.

You're my hero USMC First Sergeant Barr.

I love you.

\- Eddward


	4. Irrefutable

AN: *chuckles* I am still laughing at this one.

* * *

Irrefutable

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, September 8, 2016

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Eddward yells as Kevin nearly falls out of his chair. Eyes going wide, Kevin stares at Eddward and poorly tries to process the words that just feel out of his mouth. Out of the twenty odd years they've known each other and five years they've been dating, Kevin has never heard Eddward swear, and hearing him swear to such an extent for the first time was just too much for him to handle.

Eddward sat in his chair completely unfazed at the fact that Kevin is halfway out of his chair and just stares furiously at his computer screen. Thank God they decided to study alone in their own apartment together instead of the library for the outcome would have been ten times different. Eddward's cheeks are painted a deep scarlet as his posture goes rigid and hands curl up into a fist. Not knowing what to say, Kevin just stares at Eddward and the fact that he looks like he's about to fight someone. Quickly thinking, Kevin for the sake of his sanity can't figure out anything that would provoke this reaction from Eddward. Knowing that he didn't do anything to cause this, or so he hopes, he slowly reaches his hand towards Eddward. Gently touching his shoulder, Kevin leans forward.

"Babe-"

"What!" Eddward yells more than questions. Turing in the speed of light, emerald eyes are met by ice blue orbs that are filled with nothing but fire. Jerking back, Kevin actually falls out of his chair this time. If it was a thing, Kevin could have sworn little devil horns began to grow out of Eddward's head for a split second and steam pour out of his ears. Rubbing the shoulder he fell on, Kevin looks up at Eddward who is still completely oblivious to the fact that he scared Kevin literally out of his seat. "I can't believe this!" Eddward yells outrageously. Standing up with enough force, the chair Eddward was sitting in falls forcefully to the floor. The thundering sound the chair makes is nothing compared to the wrath that Eddward is emitting and acts more as an entry point for the rage to come. "The professor gave me a 99.98% on my lab because it was too factual and not original enough!" He yells at the computer screen. "What educator would ignore the irrefutable facts of science and request for originality! It is completely idiotic!" Eddward shots as he slams his computer closed.

Throwing on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck, Eddward stuffs his belongings into his bag and grabs his keys off the table; all the while mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Walking towards the front door, Eddward throws it open and stalks out of the apartment, leaving Kevin on the floor stunned, scared, and slightly turned on.


	5. Lemonade

AN: *kisses* For my Sardine!

* * *

Lemonade

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, September 12, 2016

* * *

Grabbing a fistful of the raven colored locks I've grown to love, I ram into Eddward making him moan like the wanton whore he is. This is all his fault. All day he's been walking around the house in nothing but a baggy t-shirt and boxers, silently tempting me, begging for attention, asking to be fucked. He can't deny it. With every innocent smile, soft touch, and lingering hands, he's been tempting me. It was bad enough when he suddenly decided to straddle me as I sat on the couch watching the Red Sox's game. He just wanted to give me a hug my ass. Last time I checked, a hug didn't involve him grinding his hips into mine and biting my lip. When I tried to reciprocate his actions he ran away saying he had papers to grade or some other type of bull shit he had to do. We both know he was damn well lying. He had nothing better to do than torment me all damn day. It was Sunday for crying out loud. It's a sin to lie.

Before I lost control and took him wherever he was inside the house, I ran outside into the garage to work on my bike. I opened the garage door and everything, hoping that would keep him from coming outside. I was a damn fool to believe that. Not even a half an hour later, Eddward came strolling into the garage with a glass of lemonade. At first, I wasn't going to take it, but considering the massive heatwave that's been rolling through, I gracefully accepted it; however, I didn't anticipate Eddward's next move. Grinding his hips into mine and trailing his hands across my chest, he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "My, don't you look like a ravishing man out here working hard. How lucky I must be." I damn near lost my mind. "You must be so pent up and stressed from work," he smiled and brushed his hand up against the bulge forming in my pants. "What a shame…"

Dropping the glass of lemonade onto the concrete floor, I pushed Eddward up against his car as I quickly flipped him over. Pulling down his boxers and showing the world everything he had to offer, I reached forward and grabbed his member. Listening to those sweet moans escape his mouth was all the encouragement I needed. Slipping my free hand into his mouth, he gently sucked on my fingers as I grounded myself against him. This man will be the death of me I swear it. Once my hands were nicely lubricated, I pulled them out his mouth as a muffled moan filled the garage. He had the nerve to say, "...the neighbors…" Fuck the neighbors, you weren't too concerned about that five minutes ago. Well, looks like little Tommy is going to get a rude awakening if he walks into our yard in search for his ball like he normally does. I swear I saw it roll by ten minutes ago. Someone eventually is going to have to teach him about the birds and the bees.

Pushing my fingers inside my own personal heaven, Eddward moaned and pushed back against me. Sliding my free hand up under his shirt, I tweaked the little pink nubs to my pleasure as I scissored Eddward. It wasn't before too long until he was practically begging for me to quit the foreplay and take him already. When I say it was my pleasure, it was my pleasure. Unzipping my pants and yanking Eddward back by his hair, he quickly dropped to his knees and took me into his mouth. The sinful things he can do with that tongue. Fisting the black tresses, I watched as Eddward sucked and licked my member in all types of ways. Moaning in the back of his throat, I rejoiced in the sinful vibrations they sent through my body. It was like heaven on Earth; or rather, Eddward's mouth. Snapping my hips forward, I watched as his eyes slightly watered with my sudden enthusiasm. Hollowing out his cheeks, I rammed myself into Eddward's mouth and down his throat; thank god he doesn't have a gag reflex. The hot moist cavern, that's makes up his mouth, was just enough to make me lose control, but before I completely lost myself, I pulled out of Eddward's mouth with a "pop" and Eddward gasping for air. Yanking him up, I pushed him back onto the trunk of the car and spread his legs with my feet. This is what he wanted so I'll be the one to give it to him. Lining myself up and slamming into him is how I found myself fucking the life out of him in our garage.

"Oh God…" Eddward moans as I lift his ass up and thrust into him.

"Not quite but close enough," I smirk. Kissing down his neck, I watch in pure delight as his eyes haze over in lust as he clamps down on me. A bright pink blush spreads across his cheeks as he pants and moans for more. Sliding my hands under his shirt and across his chest, I pinch his nipples in time with my thrust, making him smack the hood of the trunk. Angling my hips at the perfect angle, I snap forward and hit that sweet spot of his. In an instant, Eddward arches his back and covers his mouth with his hands. Oh no, we are having none of that. Pushing his hands away from his mouth, I run my tongue across his neck and to his jawline. "I want to hear you," I whisper huskily into his ear. "I want to hear every little noise you can make."

Opening his mouth to retort, I snap my hips forward harder this time, making nothing but a strangled moan escape his lips. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I continue to ram into him as I push him down by his shoulder, making his legs lift off the floor with each thrust. Sweet moans and pants leave his mouth with every move of my hips, encouraging me to keep going. Eddward's hair falls and lays against the hood of the trunk as his hands reach out looking for something to hold onto as he leaves this world. Sorry to admit, but nothing is going to keep him grounded if I keep going. He knows that and I know that. Wrapping my hand around his waist, I pull him into my chest. To say that his cheeks were pink before is nothing compared to the color that they are now. His eyes slightly widen as he looks forward and sees nothing but the neighborhood.

At any moment, anyone can come by and see us intertwined in one another. Anyone can see the lust filled look on his face and sinful pleasure fill his eyes. It was intoxicating and exciting to say the least. Thinking Eddward would shy away and say something about our exposure, he moans louder. Grinning, I kiss and suck on his neck, making him lean back into me and wrap his arms around my neck. It must be the thrill of being caught that has him so excited. If I do say so myself, it is quite thrilling. Biting down on his neck, I feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as Eddward's walls clamp down on me. Grabbing his member in my hand, I stroke him in time with my thrust as I whisper sweet nothings into his ear. His moans fill the garage as I race towards the finish. In an instant, Eddward screams as he clamps down on me and comes onto my hand and all over the trunk of the car. Feeling his walls milk me, I bite down on his neck and come as well.

Letting his frame drop from my hands, he falls onto the trunk of the car. Gasping for breath, he looks back at me with a devilish smile and winks. Leaning down, I capture his lips into my own and kiss him with as much passion I can summon. The kiss is filled with nothing but love, adoration, and pure satisfaction. God how much I love this man. Breaking the kiss, I lean back and stare into his eyes as a strand of saliva keeps us connected. Smiling, Eddward's sweet giggles fills the garage as the dull sound of a bouncing ball reaches my ears.


	6. Distance II

AN: *sips coffee*

* * *

Distance II

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Friday, September 23, 2016

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Eddward screams, snatching his hand out Kevins.

"Excuse me! I can't touch you now!" Kevin yells more than questions. "I didn't know I needed permission to touch my own husband!" He fumes, snatching the duffle bag out of Eddward's hands.

"You lost that right a long time ago!" Eddward rebuttals, snatching the duffle bag back and placing it on the bed. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now Kevin! Leave me alone! That shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you!" Eddward brutally reminds him. Stumbling back, culpability and compunction fill Kevin's eyes in an instant, leaving Eddward to face the words that left his mouth. The distance between the two seemed to double even though they were standing on opposite ends of the bed while the air turned cold enough to slice through them. "Please," Eddward says in a calm tone, "don't make this harder than it already is."

"Eddward," Kevin whispers.

"Please…" Eddward restates himself. Turning, Eddward picks up the clothes he laid out on the bed and begins to place them in the bag, one by one. With each dress shirt and pair of slacks, Kevin's heart breaks more and more. There was nothing he could say or do that would stop Eddward. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as Eddward. He was lucky enough that Eddward opened the door and let him back in after all he put him through. Kevin was a joke and he knew it. "I can't do this anymore," Eddward admits in a hushed tone. "This isn't what I signed up for." With that, Eddward turns and walks towards their once shared closet.

It was as if everything that Kevin worked hard for was slipping from his hands.

The man of his dreams. The man that held his heart. The man that controlled every aspect of him. Each and every one of them was walking out of his life and once they officially left, Kevin knew they were never coming back, and he had no one to blame but himself. It was a sad fact indeed. A subtle gleam catches Kevin's eyes, making him look over towards their bedside table.

The picture of Eddward and Kevin at their wedding stands proudly.

Bright smiles decorate both their faces as their eyes are filled to the brim with nothing but love and adoration. It was the best day of Kevin's life; right along with the one where he got down on one knee. White rose petals fell behind them, signifying their love and devotion to one another, as rice was thrown in the air and pelted against their suits. Eddward's cheeks were blushed as Kevin held tightly onto Eddward's hand, afraid to let go. They were young, happy, and full of life. They were ready to take the world on and grow old together. It was a dream come true.

That was seven years ago.

Hearing the ruffling sound of the sheets, Kevin looks back at the bed. Eddward is quickly, but neatly, folding his clothes and placing them in the duffle bag. That was all it took for Kevin's vision to turn red and for him to lose control for a split second. Grabbing the handle of the duffle bag, Kevin snathes it out from under Eddward's hands and throws it across the room. Recoiling, Eddward stumbles back at the sudden act of aggression and rage fills his eyes, matching the emotions in Kevin's.

"What are y-"

"You're not leaving!" Kevin yells matter-of-factly.

"The hell I am!" Eddward yells, crossing the room to pick up the duffle bag. As he passes Kevin, Kevin reaches out and grips Eddward by the arm, jerking him back. Stumbling backwards, Eddward snatches his arm out of Kevin's iron grip. "Don't touch me! Who do you think you are!" Eddward spits in his face.

"I am your husband!"

"You've done a pretty shitty job of showing it!" Eddward cries. "I am tired of this! I can't do it anymore Kevin! Leave me alone!" He demands. Eddward's ice blue eyes fill with fire that flickers behind a storm of pain and distrust. "You are not the man you once were." Turning his head, Eddward goes to walk away from Kevin. "You are a stranger to me," he calls over his shoulder. That was all it took for Kevin to reach out and grab Eddward by his shoulders. "Kevi-" Eddward is cut off as he's suddenly shoved up against the wall, with Kevin's hands wrapped tightly around his biceps. "Let me go!" Eddward screams.

"I'm not letting you leave!" Kevin shouts. A flicker of fear fills Eddward's eyes as he stares back at Kevin. Never once in their entire relationship has Kevin ever put his hands on Eddward. It was frightening to see this side of him but Eddward was not backing down. He was tired of being used and taken as a joke; he deserved better. Kevin's grip on Eddward's shoulders tighten as Eddward flinches in pain. "People just don't pack up and leave when they want out!" Kevin calls back to their vows they made one to another all those years ago. "You can't leave!"

"I'm not the one that left! You are!" Eddward roars as tears spill from his eyes and his heart breaks into a thousand pieces.

* * *

AN: Eddward didn't actually spit in Kevin's face; it was an mere expression of speech.


	7. Bitter Conditions

AN: It's getting cold.

* * *

Bitter Conditions

By: anybodihearme

Originally uploaded: Sunday, October 9, 2016

* * *

The sun is shining brightly down on my shoulders as I gaze into the most beautiful set of green eyes I have ever had the luxury of seeing. I watch contently as Kevin's sun-kissed skin shines warmly under the sun as we lounge on the grass, smiling and laughing loudly. The sun was hot, typical for an ordinary day in the summer, but it was bearable due to the cool breeze that occasionally blew by. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue that stretched on for miles with a few clouds here and there. In the distance, the sound of nature slowly filled my ears along with Kevin's sweet laughter. Feeling Kevin's hand slip into mine, I close my eyes and lean further into the grass, this is all I ever wanted.

 _Eddward._

Opening my eyes, I look next to me to answer Kevin but there's nothing there but grass. Sitting up, I look around for Kevin. Where did he go? _Eddward._ I hear my name being called again. Quickly getting to my feet, I look in the direction where I heard my name being called from. Suddenly, the ground beneath my feet begins to tremble, flooding my veins with panic. I open my mouth to scream out for Kevin but nothing comes out. My voice is gone. _Eddward._ I hear my name again, but the ground beneath me shakes violently, making me fall to my knees. The sky darkens and the grass turns black beneath my hands. I try to speak, but nothing comes out, what's going on? "...ddward!" The air around me turns cold, freezing my bones, and making me shiver from the pain of being exposed to the bitter cold. "...ddward!" The ground shakes as I close my eyes. Where is Kevin? "Eddward!" Kevin yells.

"Eddward!" Kevin yells. Sitting up, I smack my forehead against Kevin's. Ignoring the pain, I scramble across the bed and wrap myself around Kevin, hugging him to me tightly. It was just a dream. That's all it was. Just a dream. Sighing at the contact, my erratic heart begins to slow down, and calm itself; however, when I feel the bitter cold air touch my skin once more, I begin to panic. Why is it so cold? Am I still dreaming? Where's Kevin?

Why is it so cold? Am I still dreaming? Where's Kevin?

"Eddward, calm down." Kevin's deep voice resonates in my ears.

"What's going on?" I ask between my chattering teeth. Looking around, I see that we're in our shared bedroom, the same room I fell asleep in with Kevin lying next to me. "Kevi-" I gasp as I see my breath fill the space between us.

"The snow storm knocked out the power," Kevin says, pulling me to my feet. "It happened when we were asleep." That's when I look around and see that we're in the dark, except for the sole candle that sat on the dresser, dimly lighting the room. Kevin walks across the room, stopping in front of the dresser. He's not wearing his usual pajama pants that he wears to bed. He's dressed in a heavy pair of black jogging pants and one of those thick winter sweaters he loathes. I cross the room and snatch back the curtain that hangs in front of the window. Gasping, I watch in disbelief as the snow falls heavily in our backyard, making it impossible to see the ground, let alone beyond the yard.

"Kevin…" It has to be at least five feet and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Here," Kevin calls making me turn around. "Put these on," he says, tossing a pair of jogging pants and sweater at me. Opening my arms, I clumsily catch the clothes. Shivering, I look down at the thin clothes I have on: a long t-shirt that barely covers my nudity and blue socks. Blushing, I quickly slip on the pants and pull the sweater over my head. "I was able to call the power company off of my cell phone and they said they won't be able to do anything until the storm dies down but we're not the only one's without power." He states matter-of-factly, gathering the blankets off of the bed.

"But our heat runs off of gas, not power Kevin." I remind him.

"I know, but we can't turn the furnace on without power." Groaning, I rub my temples at the small detail I overlooked. At this rate, with the falling temperature, we'll freeze to death. We won't survive the night. "Grab the pillows for me," Kevin states more than ask. Looking up, I see Kevin standing in the bedroom door, waiting for me. Grabbing the pillows, I slip them under my arms as I grab the candle and follow Kevin out the room. The hallway was dark and cold, but not as cold as the freezing room we just left.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "Shouldn't we stay in our room?"

"No," Kevin calls over his shoulder. "Watch your step," he warns. Taking the first step down the stairs, I slowly and carefully follow him. As the staircase curves and opens up into the main foyer of the house, the air grows warmer and the room grows brighter. Stepping off the last step, Kevin crosses the foyer and into the living room, with me on his heels. As we enter the living room, a blast of heat engulfs me, making me cease my shivering and gasp.

The living room is warm enough to almost make me sweet. The fireplace is lit and blazing with the abundant amount of logs placed inside it. The couch is pushed back up against the far wall with the coffee table moved up against it. The loveseat and recliner are also pushed up against the other wall with the end tables joining it. The middle of the room was left open, leaving space for the abundant amount of throw blankets and pillows strewn across the floor, making it look warm and inviting. One small table was left next to the blankets with a steaming pitcher, which smelled like hot chocolate, sitting on top with crackers.

Kevin stepped onto the blankets covering the floor, opening and spreading the blankets he gathered from our room, along with some that were still folded on the floor, waiting to be used. With each blanket Kevin opened, my heart swelled and my love and adoration for him grew. Crossing the room, I dropped the pillows on the floor and set the candle on top of the fireplace. "We'll have to sleep in here," he began, "I know it's not ideal but-" I kissed him, cutting him off. My lips molded to his as I pulled him closer to me. Trailing my hands up his arms and wrapping them around his neck, I push myself closer to him, wanting to feel everything that he has to offer. His arms encircle my waist, drawing small circles in the small of my back, resulting in soft moans escaping my lips. Our kiss grew hungry, needy, and passionate as I took a step forward, twisting my foot in the blankets, and falling into Kevin. Without hesitating, Kevin catches me as we fall to the floor.

He was more than I could ever ask for, hope to have, and want.

"I love you," I admit, kissing him on the lips and laughing. His cheeks are flushed bright red as small pants leave his lips and his eyes glaze over.

"I love you too," he says smiling. "I can't have you freezing to death on me, now can we?"

"Why?" I tease him, climbing into his lap. His arms wrap around my waist as he cocks his head to the side, thinking.

"You can't die on my yet," Kevin admits honestly, kissing my cheek. "I haven't had enough time with you yet. Till' death do us part, remember that? It's only been five years but it feels like a month. There are so many things I want to do with you and I can't give up on that just because mother nature decided to throw a temper tantrum. I need more time with you." What did I do to ever deserve him? "Besides," he pauses, "we don't have life insurance." He says sarcastically, making laugh. We sit in silence, listening to the sound of the logs cracking in the fire and the wind howling outside. Even Though it was bitter cold outside, the conditions inside were a thousand times better, especially with me being with the person I love. Leaning my head against his chest, I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his heartbeat, humming contently, when a devious smile suddenly breaks across my face.

"Well Mr. Barr," I began, trailing my fingers up his stomach.

"Yes, Mr. Barr?" He perks up, feeling him come awake beneath me.

"Since there are so many things you want to do with me, I do too have some things I want to do with you."

"Like what?" He ask

"Let's see," I whisper, slipping my hand underneath his sweater. "I've always wanted to have sex in front of a fireplace," I tease him. In an instant, Kevin pushes me onto my back as the windows begin to fog over.


	8. Distance III

AN: *looks away*

* * *

Distance III

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, October 13, 2016

* * *

The tears of betrayal that Eddward has been trying to hold back, the weakness that he's been fighting, and the sorrow he's been battling, finally sprang free and ruthlessly ran down his face. Yanking his hands free, Eddward shoves Kevin violently, making him stumble backwards in utter shock. "I hate you!" He screams. "I hate everything about you!" Eddward roars, clutching his chest where his once open and warm heart beat, starring Kevin down and making him take a step back further. "I gave you everything and look what you did to me, to us, to everyone!" He screams.

"Ed-"

"Don't," he begins, holding his hand out towards Kevin, "don't you dare try to makeup an excuse for what you did!"

"I di-"

"You are the one that left, not me. You are the one that made love to me all night, whispering those poisons, barbaric sweet-nothings into my ear. You are the one that told me I was your everything and nothing would ever change that. You are the one that held me close and made me feel safe and the most important person in the world. You are the one who woke up first and made me breakfast in bed. You are the one that kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye! You are the one that walked out that door and said that you'd loved me! You are the one that never came back!" Eddward cries, clutching his chest.

"I-"

"You what Kevin? You left me out of the blue, without a word or any inkling as to what was going on or even as to why!" The words leave Eddward's mouth through bitter clinched teeth. "You left me for two years!" Eddward fumes, clutching his fist at his sides. Taking a step forward, Kevin quickly regrets his actions as Eddward flinches and more tears stream down his face. "Did you honestly think you could come back and everything was going to be the same?" Eddward finished, breathing heavy. There was nothing Kevin could say or do to rectify or justify his wrongs.

The air between them grew cold and still but the tension was heavy enough to be suffocating. Soft sniffles fill the air along with Eddward's breathless pants and Kevin's regret. Staring down at the ground, Kevin runs his hands through his hair, not knowing what to say or do; or rather, having so much to say and just not knowing how to say it. Kevin's heart broke at every sniffle and strangled breath Eddward made. He never meant to cause him this much pain and suffering. All he ever wanted to do was keep that beloved gapped tooth smile on his face.

"I'm so-" Kevin's chest suddenly stings with a sharp pain making him look up in confusion, ignoring the pain completely. Before he could even blink, another picture frame was thrown across the room, hitting him in the chest. "Ed-" Lifting his arms, Kevin blocked the next picture frame Eddward threw across the room. "Ed-" This time, Eddward picks up a paperweight, unsatisfied with the lightness of the picture frames. Ducking, the paper weight hits the wall, putting a hole in it. "Ed-"

"Don't!" Edward screams, picking up whatever he can get his hands on and throwing it across the room.

"Please!" Kevin begged, avoiding the objects.

"Get out!" Eddward says, picking up their wedding picture, and throwing it across the room. Kevin doesn't even try to dodge it as he runs forward, catching the frame in his hand as a cracking noise fills the air. It's as if time slows down and the glass cracks slowly in every direction before shattering and cutting Kevin's bare hands. The spider webbing of the glass is an exact replica of Kevin and Eddward's heart.

All it would take to have the glass completely shatter and crumble in his hands is just one small touch.

"I'm sorry," Kevin sobs, looking down at the broken picture, "Eddward, I'm sorry, please understand." Kevin's tears drip from his eyes, falling onto the frame.

"Do you want to know what the worse part of it all was?" Eddward speaks, his voice cold and distant.

"I'm sor-"

"Waking up every day and not knowing whether or not you were alive or dead." Eddward admitted, his voice breaking. "Not knowing if you were hurt and alone." Eddward sniffles, bringing his arms up to hold himself. "Going out everyday and looking for you to only come home empty handed. Pathetically running to the door everytime the doorbell rang, hoping that maybe, just maybe this time, it would be you on the other side. Constantly wondering what went wrong and overthinking every little detail to always just end up blaming myself in the end. Thinking that it was me the whole time and believing that I deserved every heartbreak and tear I shed. That it was me who did this to us." Eddward whispered, his voice floating in the air.

"I-"

"And worst of all was the not knowing," Eddward said, cutting Kevin off. "Never having the closure of knowing what happened," Eddward laughs, "and I guess I never will."

Another tear fell from Kevin's eyes, cracking and shattering the glass completely.


	9. Mistaken Identity

AN: Happy Halloween! Stay safe!

* * *

Mistaken Identity

By: anybodiherme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, October 31, 2016

* * *

"You think because you wear that badge, you can tell me what to do?" Kevin purrs into my ear, circling me, making small sounds of appreciation as he looks me up and down. "You think because you wear that gun on your hip, you can stop me from doing what I want?" He inquires, stopping behind me and placing his hands on my hips, running his nose alongside my neck. "You think because you're on the good side of the law and I'm on the bad, you're better than me?" He whispers into my ear, pulling my hips flush against his.

"Hear you tell it, I make you do an awful lot," I say lowly, looking at him in the mirror. Dressed in all black cargo pants tucked neatly into black military combat boots accompanied by a dark form-fitting muscle sweater, was almost too tempting for me to ignore. His red hair falls perfectly around his face, showing off every angle, every highlight. His green eyes, or rather emeralds, shine brightly in the light, surrounded by a single lone red bandana. It was purely breathtaking. Undoing the top two buttons to my uniform, I fix my collar, adjust my belt, and grind my hips deeply into his. A soft groan escapes his lips as he closes his eyes and breathes deeply into my hair. "I think you just have a weak will when it comes to me," I admit.

"I agree," Kevin chuckles, letting go of my hips. "If we don't stop now, we won't make it to the party."

"What?" I question, turning around. "You don't want me to cuff you?" I tease, tapping my fake cop belt and twirling real handcuffs, that Kevin bought from a kink store, around my finger. "I thought you liked it when I restrain you?" I wink, making his cheeks turn bright red.

"I like it very much, but, we promised Nazz we would attend her annual costume party, and as scary as Halloween Night already is, I think she's more frightening when I break a promise to her." He said chuckling, interlocking our fingers. Smiling, I nod and follow him out of our shared room, down the stairs and into the car. It was already a quarter past ten and the party starts at ten thirty.

Looks like we'll be a little late but who shows up early to parties anyway?

The drive was short and sweet, filled with Kevin's corny jokes, my laughter, and the random screams of children here and there. I love Halloween. Ever since I was a little boy it's been my favorite holiday. The only day in the entire year where you can dress up and be anyone or anything you want. It's as if all of your dreams and fantasies can come true for one night. It's exciting; however, the best part of the whole ordeal is being able to take a break from being yourself for one night and take on a whole different persona. All of the worries, anxieties, and stress that makes up your daily life is simply forgotten for one night. It's refreshing and a somewhat needed change.

"Are you ready?" Kevin ask, pulling me from my thoughts. Looking around, I notice that the car is turned off and we're sitting in the parking lot behind Nazz's business. Blushing, I nod my head, slightly embarrassed from drifting off into space, open my door, and step out of the car. Kevin walks to my side and grasp my hand in his as we walk towards the ominous warehouse that Nazz loves for some odd reason. According to her, it was the perfect space for her to establish her interior design company, on the top three floors, and run a small coffee shop and bookstore, on the first and second floors. It's safe to say that all three of her businesses are successful and doing rather fine.

Approaching the building, I can practically feel the loud music radiating off of the building along with the heat pouring from people either dancing and drinking. A man dressed as an executioner nods his head at as we walk up to the door and open it for us. Walking across the spookily decorated hallway, Kevin pushes the button for the elevator. Not before too long, the elevator doors open and we step in. Leave it to Nazz to even have the elevator play Halloween music. Laughing, Kevin pulls me closer and kisses me on the head.

"Double D!" Nazz screams as the elevator doors open. Before I step out the elevator, Nazz engulfs me in a bear hug, squeezing the air out of my lungs. "You look so handsome!" She screams into my ear, letting me go. Smiling, I see that Nazz is dressed up as a very provocative version of the Queen of Hearts. "You too Kevin!" She yells, punching him in the shoulder.

"Thanks," he lies, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm glad you two came!" She squeals. A man dressed up as a jester comes behind Nazz and places his hand on her hips. It doesn't take too long to realize that it's Ed. Smiling, Ed winks at me and gives Kevin a cold but neutral stare. Ed never hides the fact that he dislikes Kevin; however, once Kevin and I started dating and eventually tied the knot, Ed has kept his opinions to himself and accepted Kevin and me as one. Ed will never know how much that means to me. I am truly thankful for him and everything he has done for me. He is the true definition of what it means to be a best friend.

"It never ceases to amaze me how profound your decoration skills are," I admit. The room is decorated with tables covered in bloody cloths, with disembodied human remains strewn across the walls. The floor is marred with green and black stains giving off the illusion that a nuclear accident happened and holes dot the floor. The chandelier and ceiling is filled with spider webs with creepy creatures falling from the ceiling at random moments. The caterers are dressed in lifelike costumes that range from the ugly to the beautiful. People are chained to walls moaning in pain and begging for mercy while others walk around to give off the ominous feel that we're trapped in some prison with no way to escape. The lights are dimmed enough to force you to squint your eyes to see in front you. Shockingly, the monstrous scene that surrounds us doesn't stop the hundreds of people from either chatting loudly or dancing.

"Thank you!" Nazz clasps her hands together, looking up at Ed. "I told you it wasn't too much." Rolling his eyes, Ed kisses Nazz on the forehead and whispers something into her ear, making her blush. "I have to go finish some last minute things," she says, a frown falling on her face. "I promise I'll be quick but," she steps forward hugging Kevin and me, "thanks so much for coming," she whispers. "I love you both!" With that, Nazz turns on her heels and walks away.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Kevin ask.

"I would like something to drink," I hum. Nodding his head Kevin squeezes me on the shoulder before walking away, leaving me and Ed alone.

"Everything is okay I assume," Ed states.

"Yes," I answer. "No need to worry." Ed has always worried about me ever since Eddy and I had a falling out when we were in high school. I will admit, it wasn't the best time for me, being depressed and all, but I'm glad Ed was there for me through thick and then. Smiling, I punch him softly in the arm, making him cock his eyebrow. Reaching over, Ed grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me to his side, hugging me.

"You're goofy," he chuckles, letting me go. This is what I like about Ed. There is no need for us to fill the silence between us. Everything we have to say, want to say, or need to say, somehow is understandable through the silence. "Let me go find Nazz before she burns the building down," he finally says, letting me go and walking away.

Standing by the decked out wall, I look around for Kevin, who of course, is nowhere to be seen. I bet he got lost along the way to get me something to drink. Looking at my watch, I see that it's been about five minutes since he left. This happens all the time. Someone probably stopped him and started a conversation. I'm always the one who has to go find him. Shaking my head, I turn to my right to go find him. That's when I smack into a chest covered in black. Looking up, I see the green eyes, surrounded by red, that I was about to go search for. Chucking, I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close. "I thought you forgot about me," I whisper. "You even forgot my drink," I admit, seeing no drink in his hands. "It's okay," I admit, snaking my hands around his neck and getting on my tippy-toes to kiss him.

His lips are soft and warm against mine but hesitant. I lean into him, deepening the kiss, inhaling his musky scent, but what I smell isn't the usual cologne Kevin wears. Instead of smelling like sea-wood with a hint of burning cedar, he smells like fresh air and lilac. His face is soft even though he decided to grow his beard out for November. His muscles also aren't as defined as they usually are and I know how they feel. A moan escapes his lips, as he pulls me closer, forcing his tongue roughly into my mouth, and grinding against me. His mouth has a different, more sour taste than it always has, making my stomach churn and goosebumps rise on my arms.

In an attempt, and I mean an attempt, I try to pull back but he snakes his arms around my waist, trapping me. He kisses me again, this time using more force than necessary, which I'm sure will leave a bruise on my lips. "Kevin," I manage to say as I break away again, "what are you-" I gasp. "Let me go! You are not Kevin!" I yell, trying to get away. I place my hands on the stranger's chest and try to push him off of me. Looking up and down, he's wearing the same exact costume as Kevin: not one difference. This is all my fault. I try to push him off but when he doesn't budge, I panic. "Let me-

"I think he said to let him go!" Kevin's voice rings in my ear, as I feel the man's hands leave my body as he flies to the ground. "Eddward…"

"Kevin.. I… I didn't…" I stutter. "I tried to... " My voice breaks.

"What the hell is your problem?" The man asked, getting to his feet.

"My problem is you!" Kevin yells getting in his face.

"It's not my fault your little boyfriend thought I was you!" He yells back. Kevin reaches forward and grabs the man by his collar, lifting his feet slightly off of the ground, making the room fall silent.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kevin spits, "he's my husband!" The man's eyes grow wide and his forehead crinkles in regret and worry. "It doesn't matter. As soon as he told you to let him go, you should have released him. What type of person takes advantage of someone knowing that they think you're someone else." Venom laces Kevin's voice as his eyes burns holes into the man.

"Does it look like I car-" Kevin's fist meets the guy's chin, making him fall roughly to the floor. I barely hear Nazz's voice call for security to come and escort the guy out and yelling at everyone to mind their own damn business. Soon, the room is filled with music and it's as if what just happened never did. Nazz and Ed look at me worriedly before exchanging a look and walking away.

"Eddward," Kevin calls, making me look up. "Don't cry," he says softly. That's when I realize that I'm crying. "It's not your fault," he says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" I wail into his shoulder. Kevin shushes and coos me until I get a hold of my emotions. "I didn't know… the lights… I pushed… I…." Kevin places a finger on my lips, making me stop talking. Leaning down to meet my eyes, he kisses me on the nose.

"I love you," he admits.

"You do…" I tail off.

"With all my heart."

"I love you too." I smile.

"Your hand…" I say, looking down at his hand, a bruise beginning to form.

"It's okay, as long as you are okay." I nod my head. Kevin stands in front of me, staring into my eyes. I can see he's fighting his emotions but as quick as I see them, they disappear. Silence hangs in the air between us, enough to make shuffle on my fete. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes before someone tries to sweep you off your feet," he jokes, making me narrow my eyes at him. This is not the time to be making jokes. "It's okay, I won't let you get away," he winks as I hear, more than feel, a soft clicking noise emit between us. Looking down, I see that Kevin handcuffed him and I together. "You can't escape me now."

"Kevin-"

"You're mine. Forever and Always."


	10. Bathroom Wonders

AN: A little thing I did on tumblr with princessdevy03 (dshell99 on fanfiction)!

* * *

Bathroom Wonders

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, November 13, 2016

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, Kevin looks down his pants as his shirt is securely tucked under his chin. "My penis is the darkest skin I have on my body and see's the least sunlight," he mumbles to himself. The sound of someone clearing their throat meets his ears, making him turn his head in the direction of the sound. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Edd is holding a coffee mug and a book, staring awkwardly at Kevin.

One could only imagine how weird Kevin must look, staring down his pants and talking about his penis.

"Kevin," Eddward calls, "don't do that." He asked politely before turning and walking towards the living room.


	11. Formalities

AN: Back at it again with princessdevy03 (dshell99 on fanfiction)!

* * *

Formalities

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, November 13, 2016

* * *

Slowly buttoning the jacket to his suit, Eddward turns in search of Kevin but shockingly he sees nothing but an empty room. They had roughly about thirty minutes before they needed to leave or else they'll be late to they keynote Eddward was speaking at tonight.

"Kevin," Eddward calls out, looking for the familiar red hair he's grown accustomed to seeing every day after they tied the knot. The sound of hangers falling to floor directs his attention to their walk-in-closet, followed by a few mumbled curse words and intelligible sounds. Rolling his eyes, Eddward crosses the room and walks into the closet. "Wha-" he gasps as words literally fail to describe his shock.

Standing in the middle of the closet, Kevin is wearing nothing but a pair of black dress pants and socks, looking confused and frustrated, as almost every formal piece of attire he owns is strewn across the floor, chairs, and even the door knob.

"Edd," Kevin beings, looking up at Eddward. "I can't go." He simply states.

"What? Why?" Eddward panics, crossing the floor, carefully not to step on any articles of clothing, coming to a stop in front of Kevin.

"I know this is a big night for you… but… I can't cover these," he directs his eyes down at his tattooed cover hands and then back up to his neck. It would be an understatement if one was to say Kevin barely had any tattoos; rather, it is only accurate to explain that every piece of exposed skin on Kevin was covered in tattoos. The ones on his upper arms, legs, chest, and torso were easy to cover, but the ones on his neck and hands were impossible "I can't go like this. You'll be in front of all your colleagues and I'll just embarrass you. Just go without me and you can tell me all about it when you get back." He urges.

Stepping back, Eddward grabs Kevin hands in his own and looks up at those green eyes he feel in love with all those years ago.

"Kevin," he began, "I don't care what those people think about me. The only person's opinion I care about is yours. I love you and only you. Aren't you the one who told me a few years ago to no be ashamed of how I look and instead to embrace it?" He questioned, cocking his eyebrow. "Funny how the advice of others always seems to come full circle," he admits, grabbing Kevin's face in his hands and placing a kiss on his nose. "I love you and want to share this moment with you and the many more to come. I can give a rats-ass about what those _nerds_ think," he whispers in Kevin's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Besides," he kisses his cheek, "I'll have the hottest husband there." He states, smacking Kevin on the ass.

Pulling away, Eddward winks and walks out the room, stopping in the doorway.

"Now, put on that blue dress shirt with the black blazer I bought you. We're going to be late," he winks and walks way, leaving Kevin with a lust filled look in his eyes.


	12. Blue Man Group

AN: Love me some Nazz.

* * *

Blue Man Group

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, November 21, 2016

* * *

"My face!" I shriek into the oversized mirror, eyes going wide and heart stopping. "I can't believe it… my face… it's blue…" I trail off, reaching up to touch it before Nazz's slender hand comes down on mine, smacking it hard.

"Don't touch it! It's still wet douche canoe!" Nazz screams at me. I swear she was just on the other side of the room. How did she move so fast? Her legs aren't that long and I'm a good fifteen steps from where she was. Whatever, it doesn't matter. What matters is that my entire face is blue. Looking over my shoulder, I glare knives at her before she smacks me again but this time on the shoulder. "Stop making that ugly face! You'll make it crack!" She growls at me.

"My face is blue!" I yell at her, pointing at my face for emphasis.

"No shit Sherlock!" She pinches me. "Now stop making those ugly faces before your ruin the mask!"

"I can give two shits about this stupid ass mask! My face is blue!" I scowl at her. I can't believe I let her talk me into this stupid shit. 'Oh, Kevin let's do a facial! It'll cleanse your skin and your soul,' my ass! Who in their right mind would let themselves get talked into doing something like this? Oh wait, that's right, my stupid ass. "My face is going to be blue when I take it off!" I pinch her back, making her smack me before a goofy grin plasteres itself across her face.

"You look so ugly," she snots, falling back onto her pink bed in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"You look like a member of the blue man group!" She barks, holding her stomach. Underneath the mask, my face heats up to an unimaginable degree and I wouldn't be surprised if the mask turns purple. Closing my eyes before my anger takes over, I take a deep breath in through my nose and out of my mouth. I hate her so much but at the same time she is the only true friend I have and the little sister I've always wanted. I will not let this ruin our friendship.

I can get through this. I owe her one. I will get through this. I can do this.

The sound of a camera shutter fills my ears as a white flash lights up in front of my eyelids.

Stupid-blonde-haired-pixie-punk-rocker-wanna-be-confused-ass-hipster.

Opening my eyes, I see Nazz smiling sheepishly behind an old polaroid she bought at a pawn shop a couple of weeks ago, waving the printout in her hand. Without thinking, I lunge for the picture but she's too fast for me and I just grab the blankets instead of her small frame. Dancing across the room, Nazz waves the printout in her hand, laughing under her breath. Lunging for her again, I miss as she does a quick twirl and dances towards her cork board, pinning the printout along with the ten thousand other embarrassing ones of me.

No matter how many times I rip them down they always seem to magically pop right back up the next day but this one is too embarrassing to remain in existence.

"Nazz…" I whine, making her hum under her breath as she looks at her wonderful collection. "Please," I begin but obviously it doesn't have any affect on her as she just bobs her head to the music that I've forgotten was playing in the background. Fisting my hair, I kick her stupid pink beanbag. "I'll do anything," I offer. That seems to get attention as her head stops bobbing to the music and she looks at me deviously.

"Anything," she repeats, cocking an eyebrow.

"Anything," I nod. Walking slowly across the room, Nazz stops in front of me, circling one of her hands around my neck and waving the other one in the air just before placing it on my chest and smiling like the devil she is.

"Tell me about your boy crush on Double D and you can have it."


	13. Thousand Count

AN: A while ago I promised dshell99 for a sweet oneshot, so thank her for this.

* * *

Thousand Count

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, November 22, 2016

* * *

I love waking up next to you.

Running my hand softly over your back as my fingers gently graze over your skin, quietly marveling in how soft it is. Twirling your black curly hair around my finger and smelling it before you wash it so it still smells like you and not the shampoo you use that only reminds me of you, but actually smells like you. Tracing your jawline with my the back of my hand and watching you stir in your sleep, mumbling under your breath as you sleep. Smiling as you open your eyes and cast long shadows against your cheeks, gracing me with the most beautiful sea blue eyes I have ever seen. Chuckling as you blush at me and look down at the sheets as if they'll swallow you up and hid you from me. Making you smile and forget your timid personality with a corny joke, a heartfelt word, or a compliment. Feeling you press your body up against mine and wrap your arms around me, pulling me closer before the world has a chance to catch up to us and end this blissful timeless moment. Holding you in my arms and silently thanking you for being here with me every morning and loving me.

Knowing that this is real, that you are here, and that I'm not dreaming.

Yes, sex with you is good, but waking up to you is something totally different.

The reason why I lay down with you every night is so I can wake up next to you every morning. Sex only last a few minutes but the mornings last forever. From the first kiss to the morning breath or even the mood swings all combined is better than the sex. Seeing you for who you are in every aspect is simply breathtakingly amazing. I can have sex with anyone but I can only wake up next to you with you. You make my heart skip a beat with every crooked smile and bashful confession. Holding you close to me and feeling your heart beat in your chest is enough to get me through the day; coffee can't even compare to the energy you give me. Just laying there with you and feeling everything around us is better than the desire we feel for one another every night. Watching the sun shine through the window and slowly trace up your body, highlighting every aspect of you and making you look like a God sent miracle. Being the only one to see you like this and thanking God for creating you and allowing me to have you. Smiling in the moment with you, hoping that we can just lay here for a little while longer and love each other.

It's so hard to describe what it's like because words can't amount to what I feel for you.

Waking up next to you is a feeling that I can't find anywhere else other than waking up with you in my arms.


	14. Female Dog

AN: This has been sitting in my collection of one-shots that I have yet to publish.

* * *

Female Dog

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, November 26, 2016

* * *

"No, shut up," Eddward hisses, throwing his pajama shirt at a very confused Kevin, who's lying on the bed, barely holding back his laughter. "It's not funny," Eddward yells over his shoulder as he walks into their ensuite bathroom. The bathroom faucet turns on, filling the air with the sound of running water and annoyed mumbles, which only makes Kevin laugh harder. Waking up to a highly pissed off Eddward is never a good way to start his day; however, waking up to a highly pissed off Eddward who's annoyed is hilarious, even though this is not a time for Kevin to be laughing. Rolling over on his side, Kevin pulls the blankets above his head, blocking the sun. In a sadistic way to get back at Kevin for last night's actions, Eddward opened every curtain in their bedroom, waking Kevin up, even though today's his day off and it's barely seven in the morning.

"No!" Eddward yells, snatching the blankets off of Kevin and smacking him with a pillow. Groaning, Kevin curls up into a ball moaning like he's in pain. "Until I leave, you are going to hear every word out of my mouth!" Eddward promises, pinching Kevin in the side and walking away. Sitting up in the blink of an eye, Kevin grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at Edd, hitting him in the back.

"What did I do?" Kevin plays dumb which only makes Eddward's face turn a dark shade of red and steam practically leave his ears.

"You know what you did!" Eddward picks up the pillow and throws back at him, smacking Kevin in the face. Being the overly dramatic person he is, Kevin falls back onto the bed with a loud thump and exasperated groan. The bed beneath him shifts and he feels Eddward climb on top of him, straddling him at his waist. Snatching the pillow away, Eddward glares down at Kevin but his scorned face is no match for the goofy grin that breaks across Kevin's.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

"There you go again!" Eddward fumes, smacking Kevin hard on his bare chest, making a red hand print appear. Eddward would feel remorseful for his actions but it actually made him feel good so he smacked Kevin again for good measure.

"Do what!" Kevin practically begs, grabbing Eddward's hands and holding them in his own.

"Emasculating me!" Eddward confesses, pulling his hands out of Kevin's and looking down at them.

"What?" Kevin asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't play dumb with me," Eddward pauses, taking a deep breath in, calming his nerves. "Every time I bring up something _masculine_ that I want to do you always write if off because you only choose see the _femininity_ in me and nothing else," Eddward says, looking down at Kevin beneath him and silently comparing their body types.

"I do not." Kevin interjects, defending himself yes.

"You did it last night!" Eddward yells, getting worked back up.

"How?" Kevin asked, cocking his eyebrow and tilting his head.

"When I asked you if I could top!" Eddward yells. At that, Kevin throws his head back in laughter, vibrating not only himself but Eddward with his outburst. "I hate you!" Eddward says, moving to climb off of him. Gripping Eddward on the hips, Kevin keeps him planted where he is and rubs small circles in the small of Eddward's back, sending him a silent reminder that they're connected through thick and thin.

"I apologize, that was rude of me," Kevin admits, looking up at Eddward. "We already talked about this, I don't want to bottom."

"So by default I always have to bottom, how nice." Eddward chastises, crossing his arms and staring angrily at the redhead.

"That's not what I mea-"

"That's exactly what you meant. Since you don't want to bottom I have to unless we bring in a third party."

"Wel-

"Over my dead body!" Eddward screams, smacking Kevin again on the chest, making it sting slightly. "You are so insensitive!" Eddward yells, making his face turn a bright red.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kevin says, holding his hands up in defeat. "Last one, promise," he says looking up at Eddward and taking his hands in his own, rubbing the back of his knuckles. "In all honesty, I don't want to bottom because I don't find it pleasurable and I don't like the power dynamic of it…" Kevin trails off, avoiding Eddward's eyes, slightly blushing.

"Power dynamic…" Kevin could practically hear the gears turning in Eddward's mind before he explodes. "You think I'm the bitch in the relationship!"

"No!" Kevin yells, that was the last thing he was thinking.

"You just said it! I can't believe you!" Eddward yells, snatching his hands out of Kevin's.

"That's not what I meant," Kevin groans, rubbing his hands down his face. "What I meant was that I don't like the submissive aspect of it. I like being in control and it makes me uncomfortable when I give that up."

"Yah, so it's okay for me to bend over and stick my ass in the air like the faithful dog I am!" Eddward snaps.

"Eddward," Kevin groans. "I don't think of you like that and you know it," Kevin deadpans. "I love you for who you are," he winks, sliding his hands behind Eddward and under his shirt, feeling Eddward's soft skin. Leaning up, Kevin kisses Eddward on the lips, savoring the hint of hazelnut from his coffee. Pulling back, Kevin trails his nose along Eddward's jaw line, listening to his breath hitch and catch in his throat, making him smirk. "Besides," he whispers against his neck, "I think we both can agree that this way," he says, slipping his hands into Eddward's pants, "is more pleasurable for the both of us." He promises, grabbing Eddward's ass in his hands.

"Kevi-" Eddward's words cut off as Kevin fondles Eddward's ass and push his hips up against Eddward's, grinding them together. A soft moan makes it way out of Eddward's mouth, making Kevin grind harder. Eyes glistening over, Eddward places his hands on Kevin's shoulders, grinding himself against Kevin, forgetting all transgressions and getting caught up in the moment. Capturing Kevin's lips in his own, Eddward wraps his hands around Kevin's neck, pulling him closer.

"God," Kevin pants, "I love you." Smirking, Eddward licks the shell of Kevin's ear before biting down on it, making Kevin moan. Placing his hands on Kevin's chest, Eddward pushes hard, making Kevin fall back against the bed. Leaning over him, Edward smirks devilishly down at Kevin and winks at him. Feeling Kevin grow hard underneath him, Eddward grinds himself harder against Kevin, listening to the sounds of his sweet pleasurable moans escape his lips.

"You want me," Eddward whispers against Kevin's chest as he leans down and licks one of his nipples, sucking it gently. "Don't you?" He edges on, watching Kevin's eyes darken and haze over with lust. Trailing his hands up Kevin's biceps, Eddward interlocks his hands with Kevin's and brings them to rest above Kevin's head, on top of the soft satin pillows. Grinding down harder, Kevin moans into their kiss, slightly pulling against Eddward's hands. "Well," Eddward says breaking away, staring down at Kevin, "you can't have me."

"What?" Kevin asked confused, pulling harder against Eddward's hands. Tightening his grip, Eddward glares at Kevin, making the redhead shudder beneath him.

"I just decided," Eddward begins, grinding himself harder against Kevin. "I think bottoming is unpleasurable and I don't fancy the negative stigma associated with it." With that, Eddward releases Kevin's hands and jumps off of him, grabbing his coat and briefcase in the process. Stunned, Kevin sits up on the bed and watches Eddward cross the room, leaving. Stopping at the door, Eddward looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with Kevin. "If you want to have pleasurable sex with me, as you say, let me top. Until then, I'm celibate." Turning on his heels, Eddward leaves a frustrated and regretful Kevin lying on the bed. "Be a good boy while I'm away," was the last words Kevin heard before the front door of their apartment closed.


	15. Death Rattle

AN: Trigger warning.

* * *

Death Rattle

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, January 14, 2017

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what death feels like?" Eddward asked into the phone, his voice shattering like a piece of glass with every word that he spoke.

"Ed-"

"Doctors may be able to tell whether or not the pain that accompanies death is physically painful; however, in all actuality, they don't know whether or not it's actually painful for the person who is dying." His voice shook into the phone and Ed could practically feel the ice on his breath. "It probably doesn't even hurt," he finished.

"Edd!" Ed yelled in the phone, pushing his foot down harder on the gas pedal. "Please, don't do this." Ed was on the verge of tears as his voice broke with every syllable that escaped his lips.

"You don't understand," Ed whispers into the phone. "It could actually be peaceful." Ed could hear the sobs catch in Eddward's throat as he kept talking and rationalizing his thoughts with every word he carefully chose to speak. "There's a phenomenon called a death rattle and it's commonly known as the gurgling sound a person makes in their throat moments before they die." A soft chuckle escaped his lips and Ed could hear the clang of heavy metal knocking against porcelain. "It's amazing; however, rattles can come in all shapes and forms, not just the gurgling sound someone makes before they die, but also in the sound of their voices as they speak." Sniffles filled the line and Ed could only imagine Eddward wiping his face to dry the tears the spilled down his cheeks.

"Listen," Ed spoke into the phone, only imagining the dreadful thoughts that could possibly be filling Eddward's mind and encouraging - _no guiding_ \- his actions. It pained his heart to no end but there was nothing he could do but listen to Eddward break over the phone. "The moment that bullet goes through your head, you'll wish you'd never pulled the trigger. When that chair leaves your feet, you'll struggle to get back onto solid ground. When you cut too deep, you'll fight to close the wound. When you swallow one too many capsules, you'll try to regurgitate everything you swallowed." A slight hitch caught in Ed's throat making him see the world clearly through Eddward's eyes for once. "I know it's been hard but it get's better." Ed's voice broke and the tears fell freely from his face. "Don't let this decision be your last before you see it." Ed's voice trembled as he heard the sobs escape Eddward's lips and shuffling around in the background; slowly killing him from not knowing what the sound was; or rather, not being able to identify what the sound was, or where it was exactly coming from. "It get's better."

"Ed-"

"Listen," he paused. "Do you hear that?" The line went quiet but Ed could briefly hear Eddward shaking his head. "That's the sound of your heart. That's the sound of your words leaving you and registering in my ears. That is the sound of it getting better. You are not alone and you never have been or will be." Ed's voice rose in octaves as nothing but the truth left his lips. "I will hold your hand and guide you out of this if I have to," Ed admitted, pressing the gas pedal with unimaginable force. The shuffling sound that continued to haunt Ed's ears filled the line once again, making Ed shudder and his knuckles turn white from his tight grip on the wheel. "Please, don't let this be the last decision you make," Ed cried, running every red light and stop sign. The line went quiet as Ed listened to Eddward silently contemplate everything in his world.

"It's not my last decision," Eddward whispers. "It's more of a liberation," he glorifies but his voice all but betrays him with the throaty rattle it finishes with.


	16. Ten O'Clock

AN: I thought this was funny.

* * *

Ten O'Clock

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Friday, January 20, 2017

* * *

Kevin's hand tightened around the steering wheel even though the car was in park. The sky was dark and one can see the faint hint of stars appearing in the dark if they looked hard enough. The wind howled in the distance and only rocked the car back and forth on rare occasions when it reached them.

Eddward sat in the passenger seat, looking down at his phone, which was the only thing that was illuminating the darkened car. A red scarf was twisted firmly around his neck and his raven locks were pulled back in a neat bun unlike his romantic counterpart, whose unruly hair was stuffed under a classic red hat that he's grown accustomed to. The clock on the dashboard read ten and a few snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time," Kevin said after awhile, taking a deep breath in through his mouth and out his nose. "What," he paused turning to look at Eddward, "do you want to eat?" Eddward briefly looked up from his phone and at Kevin.

"It doesn't matter," he quickly said as he humped his shoulders and looked back down at his phone.

"Fine," Kevin waved at him before starting the car. "How about pizza?" He asked.

"We had pizza a few days ago," Eddward reminded him.

"Oh my god!" Kevin yelled, snatching the key out of the engine and turning to look at him. "You just said it doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't," Eddward said calmly, not bothering to look up at the flustered redhead. "It's just that we had pizza a few days ago."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't care." Eddward looked up from his phone and scratched his chin. "You pick."

"Mexican?" Kevin tried again.

"I'm not feeling like tacos tonight." Eddward shook his head and looked back down at his phone.

"Eddward!"


	17. Seven Minutes in Heaven

AN: This goes out to PlaidOtaku! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Seven Minutes in Heaven

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, January 21, 2017

* * *

The house was filled to the brim with Eddward's and Kevin's loved ones: ranging from the other two individuals that completes the trio, Ed and Eddy; to Kevin's beloved best friend, Nazz; accompanied by the two inseparable teenagers, Jimmy and Sarah; who dragged the others along, Jonny and Rolf. It was a celebration of sorts: a graduation party for Kevin for obtaining his GED after dropping out of high school all those years ago and finalizing the paperwork for his mechanic shop to go national.

Emotions were high but shockingly enough, Kevin's emotions aren't the ones on edge; rather, Eddward's were. After years of Kevin sitting on the sideline and watching Eddward achieve all his goals and degrees, being his number one supporter, it was time for Eddward to take a step back and watch Kevin accomplish all of his dreams and aspirations. It all started when Eddward caught Kevin throwing away a brochure for a GED program and insisting on telling Eddward that it wasn't a big deal; however, Eddward saw right through him and knew, it was anything but. Staying up all those late nights with Kevin and helping him study and seeing that big bright smile when he received his diploma was everything Eddward could have thought to ask for.

It was simply breathtaking and awing to watch someone you love accomplish everything that they have set their minds to.

Not forgetting the simple fact that Kevin may have not graduated from a traditional high school, for personal reasons, but was able to build a mechanic shop from the ground up and persuade potential investors to pour their money into him and launch a national corporation all on his own. It was amazing to say the least and Eddward couldn't express how proud he was when Kevin signed the legal documents to solidify everything. Standing in the living room with all their close friends popping champagne bottles one after the other and congratulating him, was everything and then some.

"I'm so proud of you!" Eddward yelled, kissing Kevin on the lips as the redhead's hat shifted as he pulled Eddward closer to him.

"I couldn't do it without you," he chuckled. Eddward placed his hand on his chest and shook his head making Kevin cock an eyebrow at him.

"It was all you." Eddward patted his chest and Kevin opened his mouth to refute what the raven haired man said but Eddward just shook his head and kissed him again, silencing him.

"We're all proud of you!" Nazz yelled, drawing attention to the couple embraced in each other's arms. With a slight blush, Eddward shook his head enthusiastically and Kevin shook his head. "Whatever," Nazz said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well," Ed piped in with Rolf on his tail, "how are we supposed to celebrate with no tunes or real booze?" He emphasized to the bottles of only champagne lying around. In an instant, the radio turned on full blast, thanks to Jimmy, and confetti and silly string was sent flying in the air, either by Ed or Sarah. Laughter erupted as Nazz grabbed Ed and he twirled her around the living room as Jonny got to work pushing the furniture against the walls. In no time, the center of the living room was open with confetti decorating the room, good music playing in the background, and people dancing.

"Did someone say booze?" The front door opened with a bang and the Kanker sisters piled in the room with boxes on boxes and bottles on bottles of booze.

"Don't forget me!" Natt yelled, running into the house. "I got the good shit!" He screamed, holding bottles of expensive looking liquor that only promises nothing but a hangover and regret.

"Natt!" Kevin yelled, which only allowed for Natt to cross the room and jump into Kevin's arms, squeezing his ass on the way.

"You thought I would pass this chance up to come and see you?" He chastised him, holding his hand to his chest in utter disbelief. "I am hurt!" Kevin rolled his eyes and dropped the teal haired man on his ass. "I missed you too." A few years ago, for unknown reasons one must add, Natt had the brilliant idea to go to boating school and become a captain. Spending most of his time on the sea, Natt rarely comes home but does his best to keep in contact with the people he most cares for. When he received a call from Eddard giving him the good news, he jumped on the first flight he could get his hands on and flew all the way home to Peach Creek.

"Thanks," Kevin said, pulling Natt up by his hand and crushing him into a hug.

"Always," he smiled. "Now, let's get this party started!" He yelled, grabbing Eddward and smacking him on the ass before twirling him around. Kevin reached out and grabbed Eddward out of Natt's arms, knowing how much Natt's erratic self can put him on edge and how jealous he could simply become over trivial matters such as a smack on the ass.

"I ship it!" He laughed; how ironic that he sails ships for a living?

"You know," Eddward said turning to Kevin and whispering something into his ear which only made the mechanic's eyes widen and cheeks blush. Pulling Eddward closer, Kevin swayed them back and forth on their feet and grinding a little too close for simple comfort. Kevin leaned down and whispered something back in Eddward's ear, placing a possessive grip on his shoulder and hip. If one looked close enough, they could have caught the slight shiver that went down Eddward's back and slight moan that escaped his lips, but everyone was too busy dancing along with the music and taking shots.

The night egged on and the music slowly progressed into dance music, the slow kind, and everyone was swaying across the front room, laughing and joking here and there. Rolf crossed the room and reached down into the bucket filled with water, that Kevin brought up from the basement, for a beer. Thinking to himself, Rolf dropped the can back into the water and looked around the front room and the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" Natt asked, watching his every move.

"Kevin…" Rolf trailed off. "He was supposed to refill the bucket with ice so the drinks would be cold." Natt looked around the room and truth to be told, the redhead was nowhere to be found. Cocking an eyebrow, neither was Eddward.

"How long ago was that?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Probably half an hour ago," Rolf humped his shoulders. Nazz walked back into the living room with a bag of ice, dumping it into the bucket. "Where did you get that from?" Rolf asked.

"The kitchen…" She trailed off, giving him a weird look.

"Where's Kevin?" Natt asked. "Where's Eddward?" He added on as an afterthought. As if on queue, everyone in the room turned and looked at each other, finally noticing the absence of the two individuals.

"They went to buy ice from the factory a couple blocks down," Eddy piped in. "Kevin said something about there not being enough ice."

"They drove?" Sarah asked, pointing out the obvious that they both probably had one too many drinks.

"I think they walked?" Marie asked more than stated. Everyone shook their heads, accepting the obvious answer to the question. Kevin and Eddward both were very responsible adults.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked coming to stand by Eddy and lacing her fingers with his. Marie shook her head fast but it slowed quickly as her facial expression changed dramatically.

"I heard him tell Edd to go for a ride…" The statement was quiet but loud enough to ring in everyone's ears. As if a bomb went off, all of the adults in the room ran towards the underground garage, damn near shoving at one another to squeeze through the small door and tumble down the stairs. Eddward and Kevin both keep their cars and keys in the underground garage in an attempt to keep them organized and to help Kevin from misplacing every pair every few months. If they drove somewhere, one of the cars would be gone with the keys.

The underground garage was a simple two car garage, excluding Kevin's bike, with an area designated for Kevin's tools and unfinished projects. The ground was gray and the walls were a soft blue. No matter how cold it got outside and how high they ran the heat in the house, the garage was always the coldest part of the house and often made anyone shiver who went down there. It was the perfect getaway on a hot summer's day. Nazz saw it first, the corkboard where they hang their keys. A sound of relief slipped past her lips as she saw both keys hanging in their designated places and both cars and bike in their spots. What she didn't expect, was the slapping sound of someone repeatedly hitting the roof of a car.

Thank god they were facing the back of the cars.

"Please," Edd begged breathlessly. "Please daddy," he moaned as he smacked the hood of his car. Bent over with his pants pulled off and his dress shirt open, Eddward was holding onto the hood for dear life as Kevin slammed into him, slowly pulling out and slamming back into him. "Please," his voice rose in octaves as Kevin gripped a handful of those raven locks, pulling his head and chest back, making him arch and whither in ecstasy.

"What was that?" Kevin's voice was low and dominating. He ran his hand down Eddward's chest, pausing to pinch his nipples and smack him hard on the ass, making him yelp and mewl in content. "You like that?" Kevin announced and Eddward shook his head. "You little slut." Eddward shook his head and Kevin smacked him hard, paving the way for a scarlet blush to decorate Eddward's ass.

"Yes Sir," Eddward answered. "I'm a slut but your slut,"

"Damn right," Kevin growled and slammed Eddward forward back onto the hood of the car. Kevin trailed his hand up Eddward's back side and smirked at the beautiful man in front of him. Kevin will admit, he was shocked when Eddward first came to him and told him about his interest into BDSM. At first, Kevin was scared because he was unsure whether or not he could please Eddward in the way he requested, but after a long discussion and many practice sessions, Kevin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the kink. Smacking Eddward one more time, Eddward hollered and raised his ass, silently asking for me.

With a smirk, Kevin kissed his way up Eddward's back and nipped at his neck.

"You better not cum until I say to," he whispered into Eddward's ear bout loud enough for the group on the stairs to hear. "If you do, you will be punished." Eddward's eyes grew wides as if he was recalling an unpleasant punishment from the past and knew Kevin meant business. Shaking his head, Kevin grabbed Eddward's hands and stretched them out in front of him, making him grip the end of the hood. Kevin picked up his back and Eddward bit his lip. Smacking him with unimaginable force, Eddward screamed. "I want to hear you!" Kevin yelled and the sweet moans of Eddward filled his ears.

Without a second thought, Nazz ran back up the stairs followed by most of the group besides Natt, Rolf, Eddy, and Ed. It's only safe to say that all four of the male's eyes were wide with astonishment and disbelief. Who would have known that Eddward, suttle Eddward, was kinky. It was shocking and enthralling to watch. It was wrong but the taboo of the act was too intriguing to look away from. None of them could describe why they couldn't tear their eyes away but the simple honest fact they couldn't.

Eddward yelled louder than before and they knew that he came undone. Slumping over and breathing rapidly as his eyes came in and out of focus. His body was limp but Kevin continued to ram into him from behind. All Eddward was able to do was take the abuse and moan as he was overly stimulated. Not long, Kevin came too and buried his head in Eddward's neck. Placing a soft kiss on his neck, Kevin flipped Eddward over and Eddward knew he was in trouble.

"Looks like someone can't follow directions," Kevin said and Eddward whimpered.

"I'm sorry daddy," Eddward spoke. "It's just that we haven't had sex in a few days and.. and… and.."

"And nothing," Kevin deadpanned. "But since you want to cum so bad I'll let you cum all you want." Kevin reached forward and grab Eddward's member in his hand and continued to pump him. Eddward's back arched off the the car and he reached to grab Kevin's hands but Kevin smacked him away, giving him a warning glare. "What's your words?" Kevin asked as Eddward's eyes rolled as his overly sensitive member was toyed with. Slapping him on the ass, Kevin asked him once more.

"Yellow to slow down and red to stop, Sir," Eddward stuttered and Kevin smirked. The four men on the stairs bolted, leaving Eddward at the mercy of Kevin's hands as Kevin milked him dry of everything he has to offer.


	18. Seven Minutes in Heaven II

AN: SINCE EVERYONE WANTED A PART TWO.

* * *

Seven Minutes In Heaven II

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, January 22, 2017

* * *

Eddward's body convulsed as he was forced to orgasm one more time by the hands of his lover. His body was flushed a bright scarlet and his hair was slicked back. Sweet pooled under him, making him sticky and slippery, with his muscles were weak to the point where he couldn't even move. His breath was labored making his throat dry and strained. His eyes fluttered open and closed but he couldn't see clearly. Despite the panic that slowed eased its way into his bloodstream, he was feeling more at ease than ever before as soft calloused hands trailed up and down his arms.

Soft lips kissed the inside of his neck and whispered sweet nothings along with praises and reverence. His lips twisted up in a small smile as he leaned into the soft hand which was more than happy to pet and nuzzle him. "You did such a good job," Kevin whispered into his ear as he massaged Eddward's midsection. "I am so proud of my little pet." Eddward hummed at the praise and opened his eyes again to see clearly.

Soft blue met fierce green.

Eddward smiled and reached his hand out, silently begging for Kevin's. Without a second to lose, Kevin laced their fingers together as he slipped his free hand under Eddward. In one quiz movement, Kevin pulled Eddward into a sitting position and buried his head in the dark raven locks, breathing in the wonderful smell that was Eddward. Like music to his ears, Eddward's soft chuckle escaped his lips and he pulled himself closer to Kevin, smelling his own divine scent of Kevin.

Perfect harmony.

"Sorry," Eddward spoke soon after the quietness grew enough to make him shiver.

"For?" Kevin asked, pulling away.

"Cumming without permission, Sir." Eddward's eyes were cast down as he spoke his apology. Kevin smiled but tipped Eddward's head back so he can see those bright blue eyes he's grown to love. They may be in a dominant and submissive relationship, but Kevin will always see Edd as an equal or possibly even higher than himself. The redhead was head over heals for the man that sat in front of him and would do anything to make him happy, let alone to hear him laugh or watch him smile; whatever it may be, it was worth it all.

"All is forgiven, you took your punishment quite well," Kevin said, kissing Eddward on the lips. When he pulled away, Eddward's face was flushed a bright red that Kevin couldn't help but laugh at.

"Thank you," Eddward said laying his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"However," Kevin spoke, making Eddward's ears twitch. "We have a party to get back too and we didn't even get the ice." If Kevin thought Eddward was read before he could practically feel his face heat up against his chest. "It's okay," he ushered.

"We have ice in the deep freezer," Eddward suddenly remembered.

"What would I do without you?"

"Starve." Kevin laughed out loud and pulled away. Motioning for Eddward to stay where he is, Kevin walked over to their washer and dryer and pulled out a rag before running it under hot water. Once he was satisfied, Kevin walked back over to Eddward, dropping to his knees before the man. Starting with the left leg, Kevin washed Eddward from head to toe, being extra gentle when he touched his private area and only receiving a slight hiss when he brushed over it. Standing, Kevin picked up a clean pair of boxers and slipped them up Eddward's legs followed by his dress pants. Re-buttoning his discarded dress shirt and slipping the cardigan above his head, Kevin helped Eddward stand and slip his shoes on.

Blushing, Eddward watched as Kevin tied his shoes and then quickly went to work fixing his own appearance. Pulling two bags of ice out of the deep freezer, Kevin laced his hand with Eddward's once more and led him up the stairs but before they could get through the door Kevin turned and kissed Eddward on the forehead. "Thank you for the gift," he winked and Eddward almost fainted.

The music was still playing upstairs and everyone was either talking, drinking, or arguing over a game of spades; however, once Kevin and Eddward walked back into the room, it was as if all commotion suddenly stopped. Everyone turned and looked at Kevin and Eddward before quickly looking away and rejoining their original conversation with forced participation. Eddward squeezed Kevin's hand, feeling the shift in the atmosphere and silently stepping behind Kevin. Kevin cocked his eyebrow but looked down at Eddward before giving him an encouraging look and a squeeze of his hand before letting go.

"What took you so long?" Natt asked, walking up to Kevin as he dumped the bag of ice in the bucket.

"It was a longer walk than we anticipated." Kevin humped his shoulders and looked at his teal haired friend. "Sorry," he pressed his lips together. Natt hummed but looked Kevin up and down, his eyes lingering a little too long on Kevin's lower half, before looking away; a slight blush creeping its way on his cheeks. For once, Natt had nothing to say; or rather, he didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. Kevin cracked his neck as the obvious tension in the room crept it's way up his spine.

Eddward walked over to Eddy and Ed in an attempt to join their conversation but it all was for naught.

"I'm happy you drove all the way out here Eddy, knowing how long of a drive it is for you, but if you need a place to say so you won't have to commute all the way back, you know the guest bedroom is always open." Eddward smiled, showing off his trademark gap. Eddy tried to smile up at his friend but it turned out more like a grin and the ever observant Eddward caught it. "Lee is more than welcomed also."

"We're going to stay with Ed tonight," Eddy quickly said.

"Yous ar-" Ed cut in but was quickly silenced by Eddy not so subtly jabbing him in the ribs. "Yup," Ed quickly said, "they are."

"Okay…" Eddward trailed off looking between Ed and Eddy, trying to read the silent conversation going on between the two. Eddward couldn't help but feel his skin crawl as Eddy and Ed avoided his eyes. Taking a step back, Eddward looked around the room and found almost everyone staring at him but before he could say anything, everyone looked away in the most obvious manner.

Kevin sensed Eddward's unease and watched him cross the room towards him. A silent gasp echoed throughout the room as Kevin wrapped on of his arms around Eddward and Rolf knocked his and Marie's change off of the table to make it less obvious. Marie threw her cards down on the table and dove to the floor with Jonny to pick up the change in an attempt to avoid Kevin's eyes as if that was normal behavior.

Nazz stood in the corner of the room admiring the window curtains and muttering to May how nice the thread count was. May just nodded her head along even though she knew jack shit about linen. Sarah and Jimmy just sat on the couch looking down at Sarah's phone as their eyes grew wide every few minutes and then progressed to whispering to each other and looking at Eddward and Kevin when one spoke for too long.

It was safe to say that Kevin and Eddward was far from stupid and they knew something happened when they were gone, but what, they weren't sure.

Eddward, not being good in social situations that triggered his anxiety, reached down into the bucket and pulled out a beer. Cracking it open, he gulped it down before Kevin grabbed the can and took it from him, cocking a red eyebrow at Eddward. Blushing, Eddward looked down and whispers grew louder. Eddward stepped closer to Kevin, knowing the whispers were about him but not logically coming to a conclusion as to why. Kevin rubbed his back to ease him but it was as if the room erupted into yelling.

"What is everyone's problem?" Kevin yelled, looking around the room at each and every one of his guests.

"You called Edd a slut!" Natt blurted and everyone turned to look at him and Eddward almost passed out. "And he liked it!"

"Nathan!" Nazz screamed, crossing the room and grabbing the man by his teal hair so she and him were at eye level.

"What!" He yelled. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking! Hello," he flayed his arms out, "the elephant in the room!" He pointed to Eddward and Kevin. Eddward turned and buried his head into Kevin's shoulders, praying that what Natt just said wasn't what he thought and that just hopefully, just hopefully, they didn't see what they did.

"I don't care!" Nazz roared and Natt closed his eyes, preparing for the wrath of Nazz.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin tried to play it off. Kevin briefly remembered hearing the creaking sound of a door opening when he and Eddward was going at it but couldn't recall seeing anyone or hearing anyone coming down the stairs.

"You kind of…" Ed began but trailed off, looking down at Eddy for help. Eddy shook his head and looked at Rolf but Rolf looked at Jonny. Jonny snapped his head at Marie, but Marie went to Lee, and Lee went to May. May poked Sarah but Sarah whispered to Jimmy and Jimmy looked at Nazz. Nazz looked at Kevin but threw her eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Natt yelled, prying Nazz's hands out his hair and standing up. "Sorry bro, but you had Eddward bent over the car and fucking him senseless but the… the choice of words you… you used were not normal… almost like…" Natt's face grew red, not knowing how to end the sentence. He reached his hand out as if he could grab the words he was lacking, but just like the air, he came up empty and only balled his hand into a fist, piercing his lips together into a hard line.

"Like you and him are in a dominant and submissive relationship," a quiet voice rang out and everyone turned to look at Rave.

"Baby!" Natt screamed and went to run at him but Nazz tripped him on his way.

"You guys act as if this is blasphemous," Rave rolled his eyes and unwrapped his scarf from around his neck as he crossed the room, stopping in front of Kevin and Eddward. "Who cares if Kevin and Eddward are into BDSM? It's 2017. I would be surprised if Eddward wasn't in one with his timid personality." Rave claimed as he peered down into the bucket. "Seriously, you don't have wine?"

Eddward nodded his head and ran out of the room in search of red wine.


	19. One Hundred PT Four Degrees Fahrenheit

AN: Me, except for my own personal Kevin.

* * *

100.4°F

By: anybodihearme

Original Uploaded: Thursday, January 26, 2017

* * *

"Edd," Kevin called, shaking Eddward slightly. "Edd," he called again, gripping Eddward's shoulder a little more tightly. Eddward groaned before opening his eyes slightly and looking up at Kevin. Kevin smiled and Eddward just groaned before closing his eyes once again. "No," he shook Eddward again. "You must get up and eat." Eddward shook his head and went to roll over before Kevin stopped his actions, hosting him up and propping him up against the headboard. Eddward threw Kevin a dark glare as his stiffened a cough and all Kevin could do was just laugh.

"This is highly unnecessary," Eddward croaked. "All I need is a day in bed and nothing more." Eddward waved his hand at Kevin.

"Is that so?" Kevin chuckled, as he grabbed the bowl of soup off of the bedside table and sat it in Eddward's lap. Eddward's thin pale fingers wrapped around the bowl, taking in the heat of the soup, smiling a bit. "If I was mistaken, you seem more happy about the soup than you're letting on." Eddward rolled his eyes and picked up the spoon and taking a small bite of Kevin's famous homemade chicken soup. After a couple of days of walking around and coughing, Kevin took it upon himself to call the firm Eddward works and inform them that he would be taking the rest of the week off, telling them that Eddward's caught some terrible bug. The firm was more than happy to give Eddward time off since he never took a personal day for as long as he worked there.

Eddward, on the other hand, was more reluctant.

"It's delicious," Eddward squeaked, almost moaning at the relief the warm broth gave his dry and strained throat. Kevin smiled and kissed Eddward on the forehead.

"I know."

"Self-centered much?"

"Just a little."

Eddward chuckled and took another sip of the soup as he laced his free hand with Kevin's and giving it a small thankful squeeze.


	20. C9H8O4

AN: Fun fact, C9H8O4 is the molecular formula that refers to Aspirin.

* * *

C9H8O4

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, January 29, 2017

* * *

Kevin flinched back when Eddward gently placed a cold steak on his swollen eye. Kevin was nestled in one of the dining room chairs as Eddward was kneeled before him, assessing the damage and whispering his apologies every other breath. The raven haired man couldn't help but feel responsible for Kevin's state even though Kevin had no one to blame but himself. Kevin reached up and placed his hand on top of Eddward's, feeling the slight hesitance in Eddward's thin fingers and uncertainty in their connection. Without a word, Eddward's hand slipped out from Kevin's and he went to stand.

"Let me get you some aspirin," Eddward said as he scurried out of the room and towards their bathroom. Kevin went to open his mouth to tell Eddward that the medication wasn't necessary but before he could get a word out, the doctor was gone and halfway across the house. Kevin couldn't deny the fact that he could really use an aspirin for the throbbing in his blackened eye but all he really needed was Eddward. After being away on a business trip for a month, Kevin couldn't help but rush back to surprise his husband; however, what he didn't expect was for the love of his life to be sleep deprived and irritable from working long hours at the hospital in Kevin's absence to keep him busy and sane.

"Take this." Edd placed two aspirin in Kevin's free hand and held a glass of water for him to drink. Stealing a quick look at the dark circles under Eddward's eyes, Kevin popped the two aspirin in his mouth and took the glass of water from Eddward, drowning it in one gulp. Kevin went to smile at his favorite doctor, for listening to his instructions without throwing a fit like he usually does due to his strong distaste of medication, but flinched when a sharp pain shot through his skull and grimaced. "Oh, Kevin..." Eddward trailed off as his voice filled with regret and sorrow.

"Who knew you had such a right hook Edd," Kevin said as he reached out and grabbed Eddward's arm, pulling him into his lap. Eddward took a seat he claimed his own all those years ago and gazed into that one green eye before his blue ones looked over at the steak. Pealing the piece of meat off, Eddward couldn't help but gasp at the discoloration of Kevin's eye and obvious swelling.

"I didn't mean to," Eddward stuttered as he reached out to gently probe at Kevin's face, assessing the damage he caused. "I didn't know you were here… and I was tired… I didn't mean to… I… Oh, Kevin… I'm so sorry." Eddward's eyes were on the brink of tears but Kevin just shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his doctor.

"I know," Kevin spoke and kissed Eddward eagerly. Pulling back, Eddward's face was flushed a bright red and the life seemed to return to his eyes. "Besides," he began. "If I am going to be honest, I'm actually quite proud of my own personal doctor." Kevin wiggled his eyebrows and Eddward scuffed.

"Here we are," Eddward gestured between themselves. "You with a black eye that I inflicted and your constant antics to flirt; unbelievable." Eddward chuckled and Kevin nuzzled his face in Eddward's neck, electing a low moan from the thin man still dressed in his doctor's attire.

"Of course," Kevin licked the inside of Eddward's neck, placing a few kisses here and there. "I wouldn't be myself if I didn't, but you on the other hand, always surprise me." Kevin pulled back and looked Eddward in his eyes. It was in that moment that Eddward knew all was forgiven. "Besides," Kevin said as he suddenly stood up, making Eddward yell and wrap his arms around the redhead's neck and gasp when he felt strong hands slip under him and squeeze a little to eagerly "It's been a long month and my husband duties have been neglected for far too long." Eddward chuckled and went to undo his tie as Kevin walked down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Maybe next time Kevin won't sneak up behind Eddward and instead give him a fair warning that he was returning home sooner than they anticipated.


	21. Mute

AN: This has been sitting in my queue for months.

* * *

Mute

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, February 2, 2017

* * *

There are so many things I want to say yet the majority of them are things that I cannot.

Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an egocentric person but rather an altruistic one. In the end, we all bleed red and bruise black and blue, so there is nothing that makes my person more valuable than another's. Growing up in the household that I did, it was only natural for me to inherit my mother's charismatic nature and put others before myself. I gain no pleasure in putting myself above others but only seclusion and loneliness. Establishing and maintaining a healthy relationship between myself and the people around me are more important than my rank among them. We create these social hierarchies to feel good about ourselves but we always end up acquiring negative emotions and creating self-doubt within ourselves that even though we may be ranked at the top, we are actually mentally are at the bottom.

This is something that I cannot say.

I am not rude or arrogant by any means. I find no pleasure in mocking others because they are different from me or have opposing opinions. We all come from different walks of life so it's only logical that we all have experienced different events that have shaped our opinions and point of views. Instead of putting others down because we are different we could come together and learn from each other to broaden our perspectives and grow as individuals and possibly a society. Everyone is unique in their own way and it's simply immoral to judge someone because they are slightly different from you and don't conform to your societal ideals.

This is something I cannot say.

I am handsome, muscular and athletic; however, those are not my defining characteristics. I am more than my looks, my physical capabilities, and societal label. There is more to me than what I let on. Indulge in a conversation with me and you'll come to realize that I am not the stereotypical jock who is merely unintelligent but rather an individual that possess interesting opinions and points of views on concerning topics who loves to debate and educate themselves at all times. I do value being healthy and staying active but physical health is not the only type of health that is important: you have mental and emotional health as well. It is important to balance these two out because they rely on one another; this is something people tend to forget.

This is something I cannot say.

I do not condone drugs by any means. Drugs are a poison that destroys someone from the inside out and once one begins it's hard for one to stop. Drugs have the capability of taking complete control over someone's life and changing them into someone that they are not. Drugs are destructive and it's better to avoid them at all costs.

Simple as that.

This is something I cannot say.

I am popular among the female population at school and a certain cheerleader swears we are dating, but to be honest, when it comes to girls I am socially awkward. That statement may be a little misleading because Nazz and I are best friends even though she is a female, but we are not awkward towards one another. To be clear, when I am surrounded by girls who are flirting with me I tend to forget how to speak and end up embarrassing myself. It's quite tragic, to say the least. I think the most complicated part of the whole ordeal is that many of the girls who flirt with me I find unattractive and unappealing. It's not that they are "ugly" but there's nothing about them I find interesting and worthwhile. It's the same thing over and over: _We would be so cute together; You and me, Prom King and Prom Queen; We're hot so it's only natural for us to be together._ There is no emotional, mental, or physical connection. Just words without meanings.

This is something I cannot say.

I'm a virgin. Careless, casual, and carnal sex is not for me. I want to save myself for someone that I truly love and want to experience that emotional level of commitment with. Sex may be a physical act but it is more than an act of affection or adoration but a mental and emotional investment. I want to make sure that I am ready to take that on before I jump into bed with someone. I want to be able to fully emotionally invest in not only myself but the person I feel for.

This is something I cannot say.

I am not afraid to show my emotions. When I started junior year, my father died and I cried for weeks but due to societal norms, no one knows that except for my mother and myself. I was raised in a very emotional household so it's only natural for me to be keen on displaying my emotions. I find no weakness in it but instead strength. It takes a great amount of effort for a man to show their emotions and reveal their feelings to the ones around them. It silently shows how strong of an individual they truly are. It's quite amazing and respectable, to say the least.

This is something I cannot say.

I am not homophobic. It would kind of be hard for me to be when I am bisexual. I will admit, however, when I first came to terms with myself concerning my sexuality, I was scared. I had the truth from my parents for months until I couldn't stand lying to them. When I found the courage to share that part of myself with them, I sat them down and explained everything that I was feeling and experiencing, telling them that this is who I am. It was no shocker that we all cried, even my father. My mother didn't say anything but hug me and whisper her love for him as did my dad. It wasn't until the next that my mother told me she knew all along and was just waiting for me to come out when I was ready; however, my dad, on the other hand, was a little shocked and angry. Don't get him wrong, he loves me but was just mad at my timing of coming out. Between my parents, my father and mother made a bet on when I would come out; let's just say my dad lost.

This is something I cannot say.

"Kevin," someone calls, waving their hand in front of my face and cutting my view of the delicate boy off. "Kevin," their hand waves in front of me again. "Hello," they call, elongating the end of the word. A hand grips my shoulder, shaking me roughly and making me direct my attention towards them. Brown eyes filled to the brim with irritation stare down at me.

"What?" I asked, looking around the table and seeing the entire football team staring at me.

"You were staring at that four-eyed freak again! I swear it's like you have a crush or something on him. Don't tell me you're turning into a fucking unicorn!" Nick, the one with the irritated eyes, jokes, making the entire table erupted in laughter. Feeling the unease of emotions masked by the laughter, I laughed too and push Nick out of his chair.

"Please, me gay? Have you lost your damn mind?" I joke, making everyone point and laugh at Nick sitting on the floor. "That nerd owes me math homework and I'm trying to decide how to fuck him up if I don't get it by tenth period." Rolling my eyes, I look around the table and see everyone either laughing or nodding their head in agreement.

This is something I can say.


	22. Inhibitions

An: I feel kind of iffy about this one.

* * *

Inhibitions

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, February 4, 2017

* * *

"Edd?" I asked, holding the door to my apartment open, staring down at the raven haired man dressed only in dark blue jeans, a pale gray dress shirt covered by a black cardigan, and expensive looking dress shoes with a satchel hanging on his left shoulder. "What are you doing here?" It's in the middle of November and well into the evening so taking in account what Edd's wearing, accompanied with the bright red tint on his face, he's freezing; the weatherbeaten cardigan doing little to nothing at keeping him warm.

"What are you doing here?" He slurred back at me, looking up with unfocused eyes.

"I live here," I deadpan. Edd's eyebrows shot up and he looked around for the first time since I opened the door, taking in his surroundings I suppose. For a quick second her purses his lips together and makes a clicking noise in the back of his throat.

"That is true," he says, nodding his head. I am confused.

"Edd," I ask again. "What are you doing here?" Last time I checked, Edd and I lived on two different ends of the city and rarely crossed paths until last spring after we both attended our high school reunion and discovered that we've both been living in the same city for the past four years. "Are you ok-"

"I have to pee," Edd announced as he pushed past me and into my apartment. Before I could even get two words out, Edd had already crossed the foyer and on his way to the bathroom, dropping his satchel in his wake. I heard the quick click of the bathroom door which made me stand in the doorway and stare after the raven-haired man for what felt like five minutes, dumbstruck and confused. Hearing the toilet flush, I close the front door and walk towards the back of the apartment where the bathroom is, waiting for Edd to come out and explain himself.

"Edd," I call out when it's apparent he has no plans to exit the bathroom anytime soon. "Are you okay?" I ask through the door. Silence. Leaning closer, I place my ear on the door and faintly hear him mumble and whisper to himself as the sound of what sounds like bottles and towels fall to the floor. I raise my hand and knock on the door. "Edd?" Silence. "Edd-" The door to the bathroom flings open and I jump back.

"Hello!" He yells, looking up at me with a bright smile. "Sorry," he says, waving his hand through the air. "I had to relieve." He winks at me and walks out the bathroom and towards the living room. Staring after him, I follow him and watch him stagger from left to right. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you at this hour but I must be going." Edd turns around and looks at me before spinning and stumbling. I reach out and grab him to stop him from tumbling over my coffee table and that's when it hits me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked in disbelief, smelling the alcohol on him.

"Me?" He gasps. "No," he holds his hand to his chest, offended at my accusation. Edd goes to move but stumbles back again. This time, I snake my arm around his waist him and pull him closer to me. "Maybe," he offers.

"What did you do tonight?" I asked in disbelief. Ever since we meet up at the reunion, Edd and I have been spending some time together but I would never have guessed that he was a drinker. In fact, he explicitly told me that he hates alcohol and never truly understood why people would drink the beverage if it left such a burning taste in your mouth; however, it seems as if he doesn't mind the burn at all. I am so lost.

"What did you do tonight?" I roll my eyes and go to move him to the couch but he goes deadweight and makes it harder than it sounds. Edd may be a small guy but damn is he heavy. I slip my hand under his legs and hike him up; however, all it does is make him yell in glee and grab the sofa. Without thinking, he pulls both him and I down on the sofa. "Edd!" I yell once my back hits the cushions. I go to look at him but what he does next catches me off guard, surprising me completely.

Edd hikes his leg up and straddles my waist as he snakes his hands around my neck. I gasp when he leans down and nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck and gasp when he pushes himself into me. Edd's tongue trails up my neck and to my ear before his dilated blue eyes meet my green ones and throws me a devious grin. Edd's hands are quick to fiddle with his own shirt and quickly begins to hassle mine. My thoughts start to go haywire and my breath hitches when I feel his slim cold hand slip under my shirt and prob at my chest.

"Edd…" My voice fails me when his other hands find my belt and begin to tug at my jeans. My eyes roll to the back of my head and my neck falls lax against the sofa. None of this makes sense. I know I'm not gay and Edd finds me attractive but none of this is right. He's not in his right mind. What he's doing now will only be a horrible headache in the morning. I can't let him do this tom himself.

I can't.

"Kevin," Edd speaks so lowly that I almost miss it. "Fuck me."

My mind clicks and I grab his arm.

Edd gasps and looks at me with fire in his eyes and I quickly flip him over. Edd lays with his back against the sofa and me on top of him, holding both of his hands in mine. "Edd," I speak. "Stop this, this is not you." I look down at him and he says nothing; however, I would be a fool to miss the thousand of emotions to fill his eyes.

Hate. Honesty. Sadness. Disbelief. Hurt. Rejection. Happiness. Confusion. Lust.

Water spills over the ends of Edd's eyes and his body trembles beneath me.

I was not expecting this.

"Edd," I let go of his arms and lean back on my knees, hosting him up into a sitting position. "Hey," I wipe at his face. "Don't cry." I have no idea what I am doing. Edd nods his head and pushes my hands away, quickly scrambling to his feet. Edd runs his hands through his black hair and smiles down at me, his tear stained face and puffy eyes making him look like a junior high student.

"Got you!" He pipes up and clasps his hands together. Spinning on his heels, Edd heads into the kitchen and I'm quick on my feet to follow him. In an instant, Edd has his hand in the cookie jar and stuffing two in his mouth.

"Edd," I reach pt and grab his arm but Edd is quick to pin my own weight against me. Edd shoves me back against the counter and bites my lip. I taste the sweet chocolate on his lips and he giggles.

"We should have sex," he says matter-of-factly. "I want you." His eyes turn hard and cold and it makes me shiver. I go to open my mouth but Edd sticks a cookie in between my lips and slips his hand down my jeans, cupping me. I swallow the cookie and grab his hand.

"No," I state. Edd's eyes fill with water again and I almost lose it but he just smiles as the tears stream down his face.

"Okay," he says and lets me go. Edd takes a step back and walks back into the front room. I follow him and grab his satchel before he can pick it up and put it on. "What are you doing?" He sings.

"You're not leaving."

"You're not the boss of me." He points a skinny finger at me.

"Says the guy who can't walk in a straight line." Edd scoffs and obnoxiously walks straight ahead of me before he trips over his own two feet and falls straight to the floor. I scramble across the floor and drop down beside him. "Edd," I put my hand on his head. "Are you okay?" Edd looks up at me and nods his head.

Edd doesn't attempt to move and neither do I.

None of this makes sense.

"Kevin," he finally speaks and I look at him. His eyes are hazed over and I can see the sleep pulling at him. I hum and he smiles. "Remember when we met at the high school reunion?" I nod my head and smiles bigger, showing off that trademark gap of his. "I lied to you." I cock my eyebrow at him in confusion. Out of all the people who could lie in this world, Edd should be last on that list. "You asked me if I was gay and I lied." He closes his eyes and turns his head away from me, humming to himself. "I only said I was gay because I didn't want to get hurt again."

"What are you talking about Edd?" I look down at him, tilting his face back towards me. "You shouldn't lie about who you are."

"I had a crush on you in highschool but it was unrequited." He holds his hand out and cups my face. "When I saw you at the reunion, I couldn't help but have all those emotions come back to me. It was all too much but I couldn't help but feel happy when I found out that we lived in the same city." He chuckles. "It was quite absurd of me to engage myself with you in a platonic friendship and knowing that you could never feel the same." He humps his shoulders. "I could always hope can't I?"

"Edd…" I tail off, not knowing what to say.

"I love you," his voice is a whisper and he closes his eyes. "I always have and probably always will."

I just sit there, crouching next to a man I've grown up with, not knowing what to do or say.


	23. Autocorrect

AN: We've all been here.

* * *

Autocorrect

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, February 5, 2017

* * *

Eddward sat down on his bed with his thin hands covering his mouth as a bright blush spread across his face, almost consuming him and threatening to overheat him. His legs were tucked neatly underneath him as he trembled like a leaf in the wind with soft gasps of disbelief escaping his lips every so often. His hair was disbelieved due to him constantly pushing it back out of his face as if that would stop him from seeing what was causing him so much anguish.

Not too long ago, Eddward acquired his own cell phone, only due to the basis that he needed a reliable way to communicate with his distant parents, friends, and god forbid, an unplanned emergency; however, the situation he was currently in didn't fall in any of those categories. He had no one to turn to and ask what he should do because no one knew his secret. A secret so private that it could possibly end his friendship with the only two people he actually considered family, rather than simple friends, or acquaintances; bring shame upon his conservative family in an incomprehensible degree; and maybe, just maybe, be a cruel misunderstanding that his years of fine education and social seclusion couldn't begin to decode and simply understand.A secret that he didn't even like keeping; however, can it truly even be a secret when he is not the only who knows?

A secret that he didn't even like keeping; however, can it truly even be a secret when he is not the only who knows?

A slim black phone lay face up on his bed, opened to a text message feed between him and a certain redhead that goes by the name Kevin Barr. A feed that is filled with jokes and annoyances with the occasion flirtatious emoticons and silent confession. A feed that was so secret that it was password protected because if anyone found out, it would be the end of the raven haired man and utter joke of the typical jock. A feed that was taboo in its own sense and existence because it went against the typical laws of society that every teenager lived by.

A feed of a relationship that has grown from a bully to tutor to an acquaintance to a friend to boyfriend and finally to a lover.

A feed of simple adoration and appreciation.

A feed of love and acceptance.

A feed of tranquility and honesty.

A feed of truth and acceptance.

Eddward held his hands over his mouth because he couldn't help the ridiculous sounds that escaped his mouth. No matter how many times he closed his eyes or tapped the phone, the words that he actually typed would never disappear and the silent anticipation of the redhead's response was too much to bear, slowly killing him.

 _I love_ you _, Barr._

Eddward meant to type "like" but as some cosmic joke, the phone autocorrected his "like" and instead sent "love;" however, was there even a difference in his feelings for the jock? Deep down inside, Eddward knew that he has grown past the simple "liking" stage of the redhead and to a more serious stage of "love."

The world loved to torture him.

It wasn't until the phone pinged that his heart really jumped out of his chest and his breath catch in his throat. With a shaky hand, Eddward picked up the phone and glared at the redhead's response, praying that he didn't ultimately end their relationship because it was something he simply couldn't bear.

 _I love you too, Eddward._

Eddward screamed and dropped the phone.

 _I'm coming over. Meet me at the front door. I want to show you how much I love you._


	24. SOS

AN: Guess who started watching _Lost_ from the beginning?

* * *

SOS

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, March 25, 2017

* * *

"Shut up!" Edd yells at me as I try my best to stifle a laugh. "It's not funny!" He yells again before jabbing his finger in my chest and storming off ahead of me. This time, I can't help but laugh out loud and run my hand through my hair. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I cup my hand above my eyes and look around us. Surrounded by nothing but trees, rocks, bushes, and more trees, I laugh harder. "What is so funny?" Edd yells, whirling around to stare at me.

"You're the one who wanted to come out here," I laugh. With his black hair tied up above his head with his tan cargo shorts and white tank top clinging tightly to his thin frame, he couldn't look more like a lost puppy if he tried to. "What did you say about getting in touch with nature?" I cock my eyebrow at him.

"I said I wanted to connect with nature not get lost in the damn woods in the middle of nowhere!" He throws back at me. "In a foreign country," he adds smacking his arm and swatting in front of his face. "With bugs!" I shake my head at how ridiculously frustrated he looks.

"That's what we're doing right?" I walk up to him, carefully watching my step among tree roots and rocks. "We're getting in touch with nature by... I don't know… getting lost and letting it guide us out." I smile and nod my head. "It's an adventure. That's what you wanted, right?" I ask, laying my hand down on his shoulder.

"Kevin, I wanted to spend time together," he shakes my arm off. "Not get lost in the woods." His eyes drift from my face and wander to the ground and eventually the sky. The trees are taller than the ones we are used to seeing in the city or even out in the forest preserves, maybe even the country. They have to be at least three stories high and they all look so different: some look like the ones we see every day back home while others look completely foreign and maybe even mystical; don't let me get started on the leaves and bushes.

The animals are a different story.

Sure there are the everyday animals out here like birds, snakes, and even spiders, but who can honestly say they've seen toucan at least once in their lives. I can now because I read about them in one of Edd's magazines. There are even monkeys and blue fucking frogs, let me say that again, blue fucking frogs. This place is great. I don't know why he's spazzing out but we're not lost, just a little misguided. "Just take a deep breath and drink some water," I say, handing him my bottle water.

"Kevin.."

"Drink the water," I repeat and Edd rolls his eyes, grabs the bottle out my hand and takes a sip. "Thank you." I wink at him and place a quick kiss on his forehead. Edd groans and shoves my face away.

"I'm sweaty," he complains and turns his head away from me.

"Me too." I kiss him again as I snake my arm around his waist. I pull him against my side and we walk down one of the unmarked paths. Soon enough, I can feel Edd slowly relax next to me as he begins to eventually start pointing things out around us, and I can't help but smile. I rub his arm up and down as he leans his head against my shoulder.

"Kevin," Edd suddenly calls out to me and I hum, looking down at him. "We're not having sex in the woods." I throw my head back and laugh, scaring off the few birds that were perched on branches around us. I grab his arms and drag him down to the forest floor, pinning him under my body, lightly trailing my hand up and down his torso. "Kevin!" He smacks at my hand.

"Didn't you say you wanted to… oh, what was it.. connect with nature?" I kiss him on the neck and slip my hand under his tank top. "What better way than going wild!" I lightly bite him on his neck and he squeals, laughing, music to my ears.


	25. Misspellings

AN: Based on a true story.

* * *

Misspellings

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, April 26, 2017

* * *

"Kevin," I call out. It wasn't the delicious black coffee that tempted me to pick up the slim Starbucks cup but rather the name that was written on it.

"Yes, babe?" Kevin asked as he lowered himself down into the seat across from me. Flipping his hat around, Kevin throws me a shy smile and I can't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"I think they spelled my name wrong," I snicker.

"Well, your name is spelled with two d's." He humps his shoulders as he takes a sip from his own cup.

"I know that," I say as I turn the cup around for him to see. "Last time I checked my name is Eddward not not Edith." I cock my eyebrow at him and he blinks a couple of times as he reads the name on the cup.

"Excuse me," a girl calls out from behind me. I turn my head slightly and eye a small brunette standing at the counter. "I ordered a Vanilla Latte not an Americano," she admits as she sets the coffee down.

"I'm sorry about that miss. I'll take care of that right now," the barista says as he turns his head and shouts out her order.

I turn my head back to Kevin and he's a bright shade of red. /p


	26. Stress Relief

AN: Do me a favor and listen to _Ocean Eyes_ by Billie Eilish, yah?

* * *

Stress Relief

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Friday, May 19, 2017

* * *

The light in the master bedroom dims as Eddward closes the lid to his laptop alongside his beyond tired eyes. His back falls against the computer chair with a silent thud and his neck lolls back with a much-needed crack of relief. For the past week, life has been literal hell for the raven haired man. University life is no joke, especially with professors who like to allocate assignments back to back with little to no regard for the mental health of their students. Not to mention, the stress of working full-time at the local newspaper house under the instruction of a boss that acts more like a child than a grown individual. Taking a deep breath, Eddward exhales through his nose and shifts his head back and forth, cracking what is left of his sanity.

Life is hard but at times like this, it can be a little too much to handle.

A creaking noise fills the tired man's ears that only results in him turning his head towards the bed. Sprawled across the queen-sized mattress, Kevin lays sound asleep with his back against the bed and the sheet slipping past his waist and onto the floor. With his hectic schedule, Eddward has only been able to see Kevin a handful of times throughout the week, with most of them being with the redhead fast asleep and the ravenette either awake studying or working late. In all honesty, he misses being able to crawl into bed with the love of his life and falling asleep in each other's arms alongside the simple touches they would exchange in order to show how much they love one another without having to verbally express it. The smiles, hugs, and laughter that would flow and guide their conversation. All of it. He misses it all.

Simply, he misses the connection they have, or rather once had.

Standing up from his desk, Eddward walks towards the bed in the dark, letting his mind guide him. Slowly, he climbs onto the bed but instead of laying next to the redhead, Eddward crawls on top of him. Kevin's face is everything a person could imagine the word content would physically be represented as. His face is relaxed and his hair is tasseled just right. The freckles that adorn his face are few but breathtaking nonetheless. His muscles are relaxed and not taunt like they usually are. Everything about him is just peaceful and Eddward can't help but smile down at Kevin.

Placing a swift kiss on his lips, Eddward rocks his hips back and forth, stirring the redhead awake slowly but surely. Kevin twitches underneath him but Eddward just rocks his hips harder and grinds them deeper into him. His thin fingers that Kevin loves so much trail up his bare torso and across his biceps to the nape of his neck where his hair barely ends. Sweet chaste kisses are trailed across his mouth, around his jawline, and down his neck. A moan slips past Kevin's lips that is quieter than any whisper a person could possibly attempt to make.

"Edd…" Kevin trails off as he blinks awake. Two confused green eyes strain against the dark blanket that encompasses the room but the body heat of his counterpart is enough to let him orient himself. Edd grinds his hips down on Kevin once more and this time a throaty moan slips past the redhead's lips. Those tanned and well toned arms, after years of playing baseball, snake their way around Eddward's waist and pull him closer. "What are you doing?" Kevin barely asks as Edd leans in and nips at Kevin's neck.

"I miss you," Eddward admits.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Kevin cocks an eyebrow even though Eddward can't see it.

"I miss this," Eddward repeats and this time he kisses Kevin on the lips. Trailing his tongue across his slightly chapped lips, Eddward silently begs for permission to enter and Kevin happily obliges by opening his mouth and allowing the muscle to enter. Even though Eddward initiated the dance between the two, Kevin is always the one to lead but for tonight he is more than happy to follow. Kevin's hands trail up Eddward's backside as he slowly removes Eddward's shirt and discards it somewhere onto the floor. Coming to a sitting position, Kevin lifts Eddward off his lap as the sheets pool around his waist and he toys with the raveonette's pants. In one quick movement, Eddward's pants are off and thrown somewhere into the dark abyss to only be followed by his undergarments.

"I miss you too," Kevin whispers as he pulls Eddward closer to him but before he can wind his hands around Eddward's slim waist and place a kiss on his neck, Eddward places both of his hands firmly on his counterpart's chest and firmly shoves him back down onto his back. Kevin's eyes widen for a brief moment before they haze over with lust. Leaning down, Eddward kisses Kevin's neck with the silent plea, no demand, to let him take the lead for the night. More than willing, Kevin relaxes into the over comfortable bed, which Eddward hand picked himself, and closes his eyes as he loses himself in Eddward's soft caresses.

In a slow and sensual way, Eddward rubs his hands up and down Kevin's torsos until they disappear under the thin sheet to only be found by a soft gasp that escapes Kevin's lips. Kevin's mouth falls open slightly as one of Eddward's slim hands grips him and begins to massage him. Those sinful lips of Eddward's make their ways back to Kevin's neck once more but this time they nip at the sensitive skin. Gritting his teeth, Kevin's eyes roll slightly to the back of his head as he unconsciously snaps his hips forward, wanting nothing more than to feel Eddward all over him. With his free hand, Eddward reaches over into the bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of lube and pops it open.

It's like music to his ears.

It's quite amazing how skillful Eddward is with one hand as he squeezes the bottle and efficiently pours enough lube over the same hand. Smirking to himself, Eddward tosses the bottle somewhere onto the floor, perhaps alongside his clothes, and begins to prepare himself. Slipping one finger in, Eddward's mouth falls open as he leans forward and places his forehead on Kevin's. Losing his thought process, his other hand stops and Kevin simply kisses Eddward on his nose. Reaching around the raven haired man, Kevin places one hand on his backside and the other above Eddward's occupied hand. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Kevin drenches his hand in the lube that Eddward smeared over him in such a nice way and slips his own finger in.

Moans after moans slip past Eddward's lips as Kevin probes him and eventually begins to stretch him. His hips begin to rock up and down on Kevin as if they have a mind of their own. Eddward's hair drenches itself in sweat as he picks up his pace and kisses Kevin with everything that he has to offer. His skin heats up to an imaginable degree as every breath escapes his lips that only leaves him panting and wanting more. Not to mention the noticeable appendage that lies beneath him that is only beginning for attention as it strains against the sheet.

Before allowing himself to get lost in the unimaginable pleasure, Eddward reaches behind him and grabs Kevin's wrist. With a tug, Eddward slips Kevin out of him but allows the soft whine to escape his lips. Looking down at the love his life, a smile streaks across the raven haired man's face as he leans down and captures the lips of the redhead and whispers something that only falls on deaf ears. Trailing his tongue across the soft plump lips that enticed him all those years ago, Kevin bites down on Eddward's lips and trail his hands up Eddward's soft backside.

"I love you," Kevin whispers.

"I know," Eddward returns. The air stills between them as Eddward slowly sinks himself down onto Kevin. If there is one thing that Kevin loves more than Eddward himself, it would not be another man but instead, the soft gasp that escapes Eddward's lips every time he buries himself deep into Eddward. It's his own personal heaven. The euphoric feeling that runs through his veins and makes his heart accelerate with excitement and his boy engulf in pleasure. It's a feeling that he only feels when he's with Eddward and it's something that he would fight to keep for the rest of his life.

It's everything that he's always wanted and then some.

A moan escapes both Kevin's and Eddward's lips as Eddward places one hand firmly on Kevin's chest and the other on the headboard as he begins to rock himself up and down. Taking it slow, Eddward throws his head back and arches his back as he feels Kevin stretch him to the brim alongside the sensual touches Kevin grants him. In Kevin's eyes, the sight before him is something that not even Michelangelo could paint. The way the moon shines through the window and illuminates Eddward's body in the dark room is simply breathtaking. It shines just right on all his curves and angles that make him who he is in Kevin's eyes.

Removing his hand off of the headboard, Kevin watches as Eddward fingers his thick dark hair and runs his hand up and down his chest. Kevin's mouth falls open when Eddward slams down on him with such force that Eddward shouts out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Without hesitating, Eddward picks up his pace and takes the pleasure that Kevin grants him every time they become one. In an instant, moans fill the room as Eddward moves his hips in a sinful motion that would put any woman to shame. Kevin runs his hands up and down Eddward's torsos to only let them find comfort around Eddward's own member. Massaging him in ways that Kevin knows Eddward likes to be touched, Eddward jerks his hips in a way that makes his eyes blur, body jerk, and incomprehensible words to spill from his sin filled lips.

Doubling over, steel blue eyes meet cyan green and a wordless exchange begins between the two.

Stealing a kiss, Eddward picks his hips up slams them back down onto Kevin. Watching the cyan eyes roll back, Eddward does it once more to only continue doing it in a fast and never-ending pace. Sweet nothings slip past Kevin's mouth and fill Eddward's ears as Eddward moans in complete pleasure at the sparks shooting up his spine. Kevin is no different as he feels his completion nearing but bites down on his teeth to keep it at bay. Eddward's nails dig into Kevin's chest, making the redhead holler out in pain and snap his hops forward that makes Eddward moan like a wanton whore and slam down with all his weight. Placing their forehead together, Eddward whispers something that doesn't make it to Kevin's ears but if he was to guess, it would be something along the lines of love, gratitude, or sanity.

Locking their lips together, Eddward slams down one more time and Kevin can't help but fall over the edge and take Eddward with him. Moans and screams fill the air, which should alarm the neighbors, but instead only glorify Kevin's and Eddward's love for one another. Rocking his hips a few more times, Eddward milks the rest of Kevin's orgasm out of him as he rides his own out. Kevin's hand fondles Eddward which only makes him whimper and plead for more but soon enough Eddward's hips stop moving altogether and he falls forward into Kevin's arms.

The strong arms that Eddward fell in love with all those years ago snake around him and he closes his eyes into content. With their foreheads together, Eddward and Kevin both feel the rising and falling of their chest alongside their erratic heartbeats. It's sensual and pleasurable feeling that Eddward can't help but relish in alongside Kevin. After what seems like hours, Kevin goes to move but Eddward places his tired hand on his chest and Kevin stills to only look down at him. Shaking his head, Eddward whispers, "Please, let's just stay like this for just a little while longer." Kevin smiles and kisses Eddward on the cheek and they do as Eddward asked, to lay together and connected in the most intimate way as possible.


	27. Cuddle Buddy

AN: Inspired off of a tweet I saw on twitter! Check out my tumblr to see it!

* * *

Cuddle Buddy

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, May 23, 2017

* * *

"Kevin!" Eddward yells as he places a hand over his mouth to cover-up his ridiculous grin. "I cannot stand you!" Rolling his eyes, Eddward turns his head slightly and eyes his boyfriend as he lays nonchalantly on the bed; trying his best to not burst out laughing. "I hate you!" Eddward says in between chuckles. Tossing the gift bag onto the floor, Eddward eyes the _wonderful_ gift Kevin presented him with.

"You do not." Kevin blows him a kiss alongside a gentle wink.

"Why did you even buy me this?" Eddward holds up the blanket Kevin gifted him not even five minutes ago. "Did you get this handmade?" Eddward asks in disbelief as he walks over to his clingy boyfriend. "How much did this even cost?" Eddward jumps onto the bed and wraps himself and Kevin in the blanket. Looking down at the blanket once more, Eddward and Kevin can't help but laugh. It is one of the most ridiculous things Kevin has ever given him; however, Eddward can't help but love the humor behind it.

"I wanted to make sure you were protected at all hours in the night." Kevin wiggles his eyebrows at him. This time, Eddward smacks Kevin on the shoulder and laughs harder than he ever has.

"You say that like we don't sleep in the same bed almost every night," Eddward chuckles.

"I know but still," Kevin pauses as he grips the blanket in his hand. "You have to admit it's pretty cool." Eddward nods his head and simply kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. Taking one last look at the blanket, Eddward shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Thank you," Eddward whispers.

"Anytime!" Kevin laughs and wraps them up tighter in the custom made blanket.

The blanket itself is quite simple if you don't count Kevin's face being printed on the entire blanket; smiling with his signature fiery hair, red baseball cap, and adorable freckles.


	28. Twelve

AN: *dies of laughter*

* * *

Twelve

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, May 25, 2017

* * *

"Babe," Kevin pleads in one of the most innocent and regret filled voice he can muster up in regards to the situation that he, or rather they, are in. "I'm sorry," he whispers once more but not matter how remorseful he may sound, the raven haired man sitting next to him scuffs and turns his head away. "Please," he begs once more as he reaches his hands out towards Eddward but only stops when the clattering sound of metal makes its presence known once more.

"Edd-"

"No!" Eddward turns his head sharply and glares Kevin in the eyes with enough disdain to make the red hairs on the back of his neck stand. "Do not speak to me!" He yells but quickly lowers his voice when a tall man turns and looks at both him and Kevin sitting on the hardwood bench. "Just sit there and be quiet," he spits through his teeth. Kevin takes a deep breath through his nose and out of the corner of his eye he catches the man smirking which only irritates him more than he already is.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Kevin admits. "Please jus-"

"No talking," the man speaks in a baritone voice that is loud and clear for not only Kevin and Eddward to hear but everyone in their vicinity as well. The look in Eddward's eyes and the sound of the clattering metal together deters Kevin from giving the man a piece of his mind as he roughly jerks his head in his direction and only lets out a snarl that just makes the man shake his head and smirk.

"This is bullshit," Kevin mumbles to himself as he shifts in his seat. Next to him, Eddward softly laughs and shakes his head at the dumb redhead he fell in love with, regretting the moment he walked out his front door this evening. Eddward goes to run his hands through his thick black hair, out of habit when things get too much for him to handle, when his hands stop merely at his lap and the god-awful sound of clattering metal rings out once more.

"This is all your fault," Eddward hisses when he turns to look at Kevin.

"My fault?" Kevin asks taken aback.

"Yes, your fault you damn buffoon," Eddward leans in toward Kevin and shoves him with his knee. "We wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you."

"For me?" Kevin mocks and knees Eddward back but not as harshly as Eddward kneed him. "What was I supposed to do? Stand there and do nothing?" He throws.

"Definitely not break the law," Eddward looks him up and down as fire fills his eyes.

"I should of broke something else," Kevin rolls his eyes takes a deep breath that does nothing to ease his nerves.

"You damn near did Kevin!" Eddward laughs in disbelief at the words that fell from Kevin's pink lips. Kevin jerks his hands but once again the sound of clattering metal rings out and this time Kevin stumps his foot to let out his frustration. "What are you going to do now?" Eddward chastises. "Beat the floor too?" He instigates.

"Don't start with me," Kevin snaps

"Start?" Eddward lolls his head back against the cold wall. "I'm just getting started."

"Goddammit Eddward!" Kevin jerks his hands once more causing a harsh redline to form on his wrists.

"Who are you talking to?" Eddward asks as he raises his voice way beyond the inside level.

"You Eddward Vincent!" Kevin yells right back.

"So help me Kevin Bar-"

"Trouble in paradise?" The man asks once more as he comes to stand in front of both Eddward and Kevin equally. Taking their eyes off one another, Eddward and Kevin stare up at the man dressed in the traditional blue uniform of Peach Creek's Finest with his badge shining brightly in the luminescent light of the precinct. Cocking his eyebrow, he looks between Eddward ad Kevin as they stare at one another before quickly looking away. "Well, looks like you guys are awfully chatty." Crossing his arms, the man shifts his weight and raises his eyebrows.

"He had nothing to do with it," Kevin speaks up which only makes Eddward's eyes bulge. "It was all me," Kevin states matter-of-factly.

"Kevi-"

"Shut up Eddward." Kevin's tone speaks more in emphasis than the words he utters in the sense than that it carries a heavier connotation that only Eddward can understand. Eddward closes his mouth and slips his hand into Kevin's to only give it a light squeeze before letting it go. The officer looks between Kevin and Eddward and can't help but shake his head at the odd couple they make: the town's troublesome jock and the genius protégé to be.

"Alright then," the officer says as he leans down and grabs the handcuffs that are linking Eddward and Kevin to the bench in the small lobby. "Let's go talk then as we wait for your parents to arrive." In one swift movement, the officer un-cuffs Kevin and hauls him up by his elbow.

"Pierson," Eddward says before both Kevin and the officer are out of earshot.

"What was that?" The officer says as he briefly comes to a stop and looks back at Eddward.

"Pierson," Eddward says once more but this time he looks the officer in the eye. "That's the name of his lawyer." Eddward shifts his gaze and locks eyes with Kevin. With a curt nod, Kevin is dragged away before the officer can say anything else to entertain the raven haired teen. With a deep breath, Eddward leans his head against the wall and slowly drags his hands into his lap as both Kevin and the officer disappear from his line of sight. The sound of the clattering metal of the cuffs makes Eddward groan and close his eyes for the long night to come.


	29. Southern

AN: Shoutout to the fam!

* * *

Southern

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, June 29, 2017

* * *

"Close that damn door!" Edward screams over his shoulder with his arms elbow deep in a sink full of soapy water. "Were you raised in a barn!" He screams more than questions.

"Sorry Uncle Eddward!" Tommy yells back as he runs out the side door for the fifteenth time that day followed by a giggling Connie May.

"Close the screen!" Eddward hollers but it all falls on deaf ears for Tommy and Connie May both are halfway across the yard playing an old game of tag. Rolling his eyes, Eddward shakes his hands free of water and stalks over to the screen door and closes it shut, mumbling to himself the entire way about stirring gravy. Taking a deep breath, Eddward returns to the sink to finish washing the dishes; however, that plan fails altogether when he hears the sound of the screen door opening once more and slamming roughly against the wall he just scrubbed not too long ago. "You're either in or out!" Eddward yells. "Pick one!" He bellows as he slams his hands down on the counter before whirling around to scold Tommy and Connie Mat but instead blushes when he realizes it's Kevin standing in the doorway, with dirt on covering parts of his face and hands, instead of the heathens.

"For the record," Kevin begins. "They are technically being raised in a barn," he

chuckles. "In fact," he wiggles his eyebrows as he walks across the kitchen and wraps his hands around Eddward's waist. "I was raised in a barn." Kevin hums as he gently pulls Eddward against him and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. "You live in a barn too," he adds as an afterthought which only results in Eddward smacking him with the wet washcloth and turning back to the dishes.

"I know," Eddward rolls his eyes and Kevin can't help but laugh at the animosity in his voice.

"Too country for you?" Kevin jokes and Eddward grumbles to himself as he turns the faucet off and pulls the plug in the sink to drain the water.

"Never," he lies as he remembers the "thrill" he had all those years ago when he agreed to move to the south with Kevin in order for them to actually start living their lives together. Given the fact that Kevin is a coal miner and Eddward is a columnist, it only made sense for Eddward to relocate to the south rather than Kevin to the north; however, on days like this, Eddward regrets his decision.

It's not the "country life" per se that puts him on edge, it's Kevin's occupation instead. With the dangers that encompasses being a miner, Eddward can't help but worry every second of every day about Kevin's wellbeing; especially when he leaves early in the mornings to only return late in the evenings covered in coal and only God knows what else. It's just something that Eddward can't get used to but it's also something Kevin can't give up for the simple fact that Kevin was born into a mining family.

"I love you," Kevin whispers when he senses the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"I love you too," Eddward automatically whispers back.

"Don't let a redneck like me put a damper in your mood," he hums as he wraps his hands back around Eddward.

"Never," Eddward laughs at Kevin's colloquialism. "Besides, it'll take more than a few specks of coal to turn me away."

"Is that so?" Kevin raises his eyebrows as he pulls away.

"It most definitely is," Eddward begins as he looks Kevin up and down but suddenly stops and pales when he looks down at Kevin's feet. "Where are your shoes!" Eddward screeches and stares Kevin in the eyes with so much confusion and dread that it honestly scares and entertains Kevin enough that he can't help but laugh. Looking down at his bare feet, which are in fact covered in coal, Kevin shakes his head and wiggles a foot towards Eddward. Screeching, Eddward jumps back and whacks Kevin with the washcloth.

"You know you're country when you go to work with no shoes!" Sam yells from the porch and Eddward pales as he watches Tommy and Connie May run into the house with no shoes and dirty feet. Running his fingers through his hair, Eddward mumbles incoherently before throwing the washcloth on the counter and running upstairs to the bathroom most likely with the sound of Kevin's laughter trailing after him.

Maybe the "country life" is too much for him.


	30. All for One

AN: First time publishing off of the official FanFiction app! Let me know how it formats!  
AN II: Unfortunately, I originally published this chapter off of the official FanFiction app; however, the chapter did not format correctly and was only able to be viewed off of the app. Therefore, I removed the chapter and republished it off of the website; hopefully this time it is formatted correctly and able to be viewed by everyone.

* * *

All for One

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, July 4, 2017

Edited: Wednesday, July 5, 2017

* * *

The last thing Eddward heard before his body was roughly shoved down on the wooden porch was Kevin screaming his name.

It all happened in an instant and there was nothing no one could do to prevent it. From everyone either sitting or standing on the porch - and having a good time - to everyone running and screaming - with the smallest ounce of terror in their in their voices. It was as if it was every man for himself; however, for Eddward, that saying rang true for he truly had no one to defend him but himself.

Cornered between the siding of the house and the banister of the porch, all Eddward could do was close his eyes and pray for the best as the small canister tipped and the blazing firework aimed right at him. The screams that erupted from the porch was heard by everyone in the vicinity and honestly made the hairs stand on the back of some necks.

The only scream, or rather shriek, that mattered was Eddward's.

If one was to describe the events that followed, they would possibly say that a blur of red and black mixed together suddenly and was thankfully also mixed with the explosion of white gunpowder. As the smoke slowly cleared and everyone rushed the porch, it was as if a verbal rush of relief was heard when Eddward became visible - and unharmed - to only be entrapped in Kevin's strong embrace.

"Babe," Kevin panicked as he ran his hands up and down Eddwards thin frame; checking for any sign of harm or foul play. "Are you okay?" He questioned when his hands found Eddward's soft face and their eyes finally made contact through the small haze that was left by the smoke. "Babe!"

"I am fine," Eddward answered when he placed his hands over Kevin's. "I am unharmed," he gestured to his body and did his best to calm the storm of panic that was slowly consuming Kevin. "All thanks to you," he smiled and Kevin dropped his head into the crook of Eddward's shoulder; placing a small kiss on the sensitive skin that lies there.

"Thank God," he pleaded. A soft chuckle escaped Eddward's lips when he wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him closer. For a moment, Eddward ran his hands through Kevin's soft hair and closed his eyes, basking in his presence.

"What would I do without my strong so-"

"Watch out!" Someone in the distance shrieked, but once again, it was too late as another canister tipped and a firework aimed right at them.

This time, however, Eddward held Kevin tight and returned the favor.


	31. Steamy

AN: It's the little things.

* * *

Steamy

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, July 15, 2017

* * *

"Oh - and you don't even clean up after yourself - how hard is that?" Eddward questions from outside the shower. Leaning against the far wall, Eddward glares at the shower curtain with enough irritation to penetrate the curtain itself and kill the person on the other side. "I slave around all day between work and consults and you can't even pick up after yourself!" Eddward yells as he flushes the toilet once more.

"Eddward!" Kevin screams as he falls back against the shower wall. "What is wrong with you!" He shrieks as the scalding hot water strikes his skin once more. "Stop that!"

"What is wrong with me?" Eddward laughs hysterically. "You are what's wrong with me!" Eddward flushes the toilet once more and Kevin's screams can be heard a block away.

"Eddward! Will you please - just - stop that!" He pleads as he corners himself in the shower to try - and I mean try - and protect himself from the burning hot water.

"I don't want it to seem as if I am unappreciative - because I am and I thank you for everything you do for me - for us - but you don't even listen to me!" He shrieks and flushes the toilet again. "I try my best to manage my time - our time - because I work - we both work - but you don't even-" Eddward pauses for a brief moment before his emotions get the best of him; however, if Kevin was to tell the story here, Eddward's emotions have already got the best of him; he even has the burns to prove it. "The point here is that you don't even try anymore Kevin!" Eddward laughs and shakes his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin hollers over the running water. "I try every day!" Kevin claims and flails his arms from inside the shower. "Sometimes even more than you!" He claims.

"More than me!" Eddward flushes the toilet with enough force that he almost breaks the handle off of the basin. "Are you serious right now?"

"Eddward!" Kevin screams at the top of his lungs as he cowers in the corner of the shower with nowhere to go. "Please!"

"Everyday when I come home you are playing Call of Duty with Tommy - who never has his homework done - the dog dying of starvation - the laundry piling up - the chicken still in the freezer - and oh - let's not forget the house is a mess!" He stammers. "I don't ask you to do a lot!" He flushes the toilet once more.

"Please, I'm sorry!" The shower curtain flutters with Kevin backing away from the steaming water.

"It's the little things, Kevin Líadan Barr!"

"Eddwa-"

"Between you - the dog - the children - work - the chicken - the dog - I just-" Eddward screams in frustration and flushes the toilet once more, taking his anger out on the redhead standing in the shower. Kevin loses his footing and falls to the bottom of the tub. "I am sick of it!" Eddward storms out of the bathroom, leaving Kevin panting in the shower and silently thanking God for granting mercy on his soul. "Sick of it!" Eddward screams from somewhere inside the house and Kevin flinches.

"Love you too!" Kevin screams followed by the sound of the front door being slammed.


	32. Dance

AN: To my readers, thank you for sticking with me even though I ain't shit.

* * *

Dance

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, November 15, 2017

* * *

He danced.

One foot in front of the other as his hips swayed and his hair fluttered in tune with his movements. The soft glow from the adjoining room casted shadows across his delicate features that did nothing but make his presence more mythical than it already was. His thin, long fingers clutched tightly at the cloth around his body as it slowly begun to fall and expose more of his marble skin. With his hands occupied, his raven hair had no choice but to fall and frame his face.

His eyes, however, stood out among all.

A crisp blue that seemed to darken when the light hit them at a certain angle. A soft aegean that seemed to emerge with every blink of his eyes. A cold cobalt that seemed to dominate with every test of his physical capabilities.

There was no hope for his bottom lip as it was trapped between his front and bottom teeth as his eyebrows scrunched up in pure concentration and dedication. Every movement was made to avoid the bodies that lay on the floor, surrounding him. It was as if his breath was eternally caught in his throat for his chest refused to simply rise and fall with each step he took.

Not once did he waver.

With a final step, his right foot hit the ground, barely making any sound as it came into contact with the cold oak. Water, however, slowly slipped down his legs and began making puddles around him. Frowning at the sight, he eyes blurred and he took a step forward but stopped as quickly as he moved.

The oak gave under his weight and a sound that matches something you would only hear in a dream rang out. Looking back over his shoulder, the bodies on the floor shifted and time briefly stopped. When it became evident that they would not move, he turned swiftly and headed on his way.

Hidden in the shadows, green eyes gleamed as they smirked. It was a dance he thought he would never see. It was innocent in all sense of the word and he would forever cherish the demonstration.

"Duke," his deep baritone voice called out. "Rude, get out from in front of the bathroom door." The dog and cat both made noises of protest but slowly moved as he turned off the bathroom light after wiping up the lingering water from the raven's shower.


	33. First Encounters

AN: If I was Eddward, I wouldn't give you shit.

* * *

First Encounters

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, November 27, 2017

* * *

"Hey, Double D," Kevin whispers across the blacktop table. "Can I borrow a pencil?" He asks in a sincere fashion. Raising his eyes brows for a moment - only a brief one at that - Eddward opens his mouth to chastise his neighbor of sixteen years. When his eyes sparkle, however, Eddward's mouth snaps close and he reaches down into his messenger bag to gather his pencil case. "Thanks man, you're the best." Kevin smiles when Eddward hands him over a fresh, sharpened pencil.

"Don't mention it," Eddward whispers back as he turns his attention to the teacher. Throwing him a smile, Kevin twirls the pencil in his hand and turns forward in his seat, obliviously to the small flutter Eddward's heart did at his smile.

It was only the first day of school.


	34. Brutal Truths

AN: Know your worth.

* * *

Brutal Truths

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, November 27, 2017

* * *

"I never stood a chance, did I?" Kevin asked in a voice that was so broken Eddward wanted nothing more than to gather him in his arms and soothe his worries.

"That's the sad part - you did once," he said, however.

Standing in the shadow of his front door that was slightly ajar, Eddward's slim hands gripped the door in a protective manner. His eyes, for the most part, were cast down as if the floor below him was more fascinating than the pair of green eyes that were staring down at him.

"Please," Kevin said, barely above a whisper. "Just give me another chance." Reaching out, Kevin places his hand on the door as he wedges his foot between the door itself and the doorframe. "Please," he begs. "Just give me one more chance.

Eddward pauses but shakes his head, making his soft raven colored locks sway across his forehead. "I deserve better," he admits in a way that solidifies his decision and makes Kevin's heart yearn for forgiveness. "Please," he moves to close the door when Kevin takes a step back. "Don't contact me again."

The door closes with a definite click.


	35. Till Death

AN: I'm on a roll today.

* * *

Till Death

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, November 27, 2017

* * *

"I'm with him. For better or for worse." Eddward shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Marie from their spot on the river.

It was a simple, warm fall day.

The wind blew between them, shuffling their clothes and ruffling their hair.

Marie hummed under her breath as she brought her knees up to her chest and picked a gray stone from off the damp river bank. Carefully, she flipped the flat stone between her fingers before she abruptly stood, making the rocks clatter under her feet.

Eddward followed her movements with his cold blue eyes.

Smiling, she threw her hand behind her back and quickly launched it forward, sending the stone flying across the surface of the river and leaving ripples in its wake.

Around them, the trees silently whispered to one another as leaves fell down, one by one, in a variety of colors.

"It'll probably be worse," Marie admitted as she looked down at him.

Looking up, Eddward closed his eyes and let the sun warm his cold face.

 _She's probably right. She's always right._

Taking a deep breath, Eddward humped his shoulders.

"I knew that the day I met him," he said as he opened his eyes and looked at her.


	36. False Impressions

AN: Click it or ticket.

* * *

False Impressions

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, November 27, 2017

* * *

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Rolf asked.

"Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I'm going to assume you know the answer," Kevin replied in a condescending tone.

Pressing his foot on the gas peddle, the engine reeved loudly as the speed thermometer pointed towards one hundred.

"What do we do now?" Rolf asked as he gripped the seat and rolled the windows up, blocking the sound of the sirens. "Are you even listening?" Rolf exclaimed as Kevin made a hard right.

"Yes, it just takes me a while to process your concerns," Kevin waved him off as he switched gears. "I'm following your plan."

"My plan!" Rolf screamed loud enough to shake the windows. "I don't have a plan!" He yelled as he placed his hand on the dashboard; god forbid the airbag came out. "I was following you!"

"Me?" Kevin asked as he snickered. "Who told you to do that?" He cocked one of his famous grins and winked at the foreigner.

"Kev- Watch Out!" Rolf screamed as his eyes grew wide and he leaned further back in his seat. Rolling his eyes, Kevin turned his head back to the road.

"From wha-"


	37. Aches & Pains

AN: Inspired by "The Only One For Me" by Brian McKnight.

* * *

Aches & Pains

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, December 6, 2017

* * *

The first thing that Eddward noticed when he woke up was the odd sensation of being weightless.

Usually, in the mornings Eddward would wake up to a heavy feeling encompassing his entire being. Which, always managed to somehow make him curl up further and deeper into the bed. Not being able to resist his unprecedented habit, Eddward squirmed in search of warmth.

It wasn't until he reached out, did he realize something was amiss.

Coming up empty, Eddward groaned and slowly opened his blue eyes. The morning sun being a little too much for him at first, Eddward squinted and eventually closed his eyes tightly. Trying once more, Eddward opened his eyes and blinked rapidly a few times until his vision began to clear.

It was then that he realized he was not in his beloved bed but instead, laying speed out across the sectional he bought a few months back. Confused, Eddward brought his head up to survey his surroundings but the weightless feeling he was consumed by earlier caught up to him and he lost his balance.

A soft shriek escaped his lips as he tumbled off of the couch and face first into the cold, hard wooden floor. Following him closely was a few decorative pictures and a blanket he couldn't find earlier. If that wasn't a wake up call, then the sudden air being rushed out of his lungs were. Waking fully, Eddward began to squirm out from under the heavy object that was crushing him and making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Kevin," Eddward stammered as he pushed at his longterm boyfriend. "Kevin," he tried once more but his efforts were in vain. The redhead said nothing but only looked around him in confusion as to why he was on the floor. Blinking just like Eddward did a few moments ago, Kevin's green eyes locked with Eddward's blue ones.

The weight of Kevin was no longer the cause for Eddward not being able to breather.

Smiling, Kevin reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Eddward's ear, making the raven-haired man blush deeply.

"Good morning," he whispered huskily as if his usual baritone voice would disturb the peaceful morning.

"Morning," Eddward stuttered which only made Kevin smile. Closing his eyes, Kevin took a deep breath and basked in the sunlight that filtered softly through the windows. It was pure magic in Eddward's eyes. Watching the love of his life breathe and simply shine in the early morning light. There was nothing more he could ever wish for. A slight gasp escaped Eddward's lips as Kevin opened his eyes and looked at him.

With ease, Kevin reached out and placed one of his hands on Eddward's slim thigh, humming. Eddward blushed and fidgeted with his shirt for only a brief moment before Kevin encased his hands in his own. Looking up, Eddward's eyes grew big at the close proximity he and Kevin were at. It was only a moment ago that Kevin and he were at quite a distance but somehow Kevin was able to move closer to him without making a sound.

This time, he couldn't breathe.

Eddward felt Kevin's lips slowly press up against his own. They were soft, more gentle than they ever had been before. For a moment, they lingered in the center of his own before suddenly spreading over his. Eddward found himself too spreading his own lips over Kevin's delicate ones as if they were made solely for him. Eddward could never understand how easy it was to kiss Kevin. He couldn't explain it - he just did it - and it was one of the things he loved doing the most.

Kevin trailed his hand up Eddward's thigh and placed it firmly on his hips before giving him a soft squeeze as if he had to reassure that Eddward real and right there with him. Spreading his lips, Kevin quickly explored around Eddward's mouth, silently asking for entrance. Eddward smiled and lifted the corner of his lips, letting Kevin gain entrance into his warm cavern as he placed his forehead against Kevin's.

Then he felt it. It always felt knew. But he knew what it was.

Almost gasping, Eddward caught himself as Kevin explored his mouth with his tongue like he was on an adventure. If Eddward had to describe what paradise was, he would say it was this and nothing more. Smiling, Eddward allowed his tongue to recoil from his own lips and slide into Kevin's. Which, was greatly rewarded with by a humm of pure satisfaction. Eddward kissed Kevin harder and pushed deeper into him. The sound of Kevin's groans reached his ears and he smiled with pleasure.

Kevin returned the smile and right there, in that moment, Eddward felt a warmth engulf him and his heart burst into a million pieces.

Eddward loved him. Eddward loved Kevin. Eddward loved everything about him.

So much.

Eddward's smile widened and he intertwined his tongue with Kevin's and surrendered himself to the feeling of love that engulfed him.

"I want you now," Kevin panted and Eddward smiled harder as he was pressed deeper into the floor.

"Always and forever," Eddward rushed out as his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"Always," Kevin repeated and leaned down as he captured Eddward's lips with own once more.


	38. First Encounters II

AN: My grandmother told me I should update this, thank her.

* * *

First Encounters II

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Saturday, December 23, 2017

* * *

"Hey Double D!" Kevin yelled across the hall, bobbing and weaving his way between the massive student body. "Double D!" He screamed louder, cupping his hands around his mouth and finally catching the raven-haired man's attention.

"Yes?" Eddward asked, gripping the door to his locker and watching the redhead walk towards him. "What can I do for you, Kevin?" He asked when the taller man got closer with the slightest raise of both his thick black eyebrows.

"I just wanted to give you back your pencil," Kevin admitted, reaching deep down into his jeans pocket and pulling out a sole pencil. "I also wanted to say thanks for loaning it to me, you know? It being the first day and all. It's kind of embarrassing." He chuckled and fisted the few strands of hair that stuck out from under his infamous red baseball cap. "Who doesn't have a pencil on the first day of school?" Eddward laughed, discreetly covering his mouth and nodding in agreement. His laugh, Kevin's specifically, was contagious.

"No problem, Kevin," He smiled. "I'm glad I could be of assistance," Eddward answered honestly. Kevin smiled back and that sole response made Eddward's heart skip a beat and turn his face a light shade of pink. Which, unfortunately, fell on blind eyes. "If you'll excuse me," Eddward began, shuffling to quickly close his locker door. "I have to get t-"

"Oh, shit! Sorry man!" Kevin clapped Eddward on the shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Didn't mean to hold you up," he dropped his hand and walked away. "Thanks again!" He called over shoulder alongside throwing him a wave. "Catch you around!"

The bell rang and the hall began to buzz with students rushing to get to their designated classes in the remaining two minutes they were allocated between periods.

Eddward, on the other hand, could barely close his locker door.


	39. Distance IV

AN: I know it has been a while since we've heard from these two, so please, review the previous three installments in this series if you are lost! Also, I wish everyone a happy and blessed filled newyear!

* * *

Distance IV

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, January 1, 2018

* * *

"No, I choose me!" Eddward screamed with tears running down his face. "I choose me after all these years I have been doing but choose you!" He antagonized, clearly ignoring the tears that carelessly fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. "I loved you so much that I have forgotten how to love myself, Kevin." The once strong baritone voice that Eddward cherished once, was now lost - a thing of the past - and all the remained was a wavering voice that belonged to a stranger. "I can't do this anymore. I can't."

Looking away, Eddward retrieved the small black duffel bag from off the floor. Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired man looked around the room, giving it a once over, before his cold blue eyes fell on green ones that once held the capacity to make him forget his own name. Now, all he saw in those deep green vibrant forests were lies and deceit. The pity and sorrow that fill them do nothing to warm his heart and soul like they once were. Instead, they left him feeling more alone and empty than he was when he was indeed lost in a world that done him more harm than good.

"Eddward," Kevin began, holding the raven-haired man's gaze steady in a poor attempt to beg forgiveness in a way that his voice failed to do. "I just need ti-"

"You had two years, Kevin! Two years!" Eddward's slender hand fell on his chest, bawling into a small fist and gripping his shirt with enough force to wrench the shirt off his body. "I have done nothing but try and forgive you but you have only hurt me more in ways that I cannot even begin to verbalize." Eddward shook his head and a soft laugh escaped his voice as he looked up. "I need to take care of myself, Kevin," he admitted.

With that, Eddward turned on his heels and walked out of their once shared bedroom. Oddly enough, however, as Eddward placed one foot in front of the other, in the mere distance, he could practically hear the many laughs, see the many smiles, and feel the many touches he and Kevin shared throughout the years in that small bedroom. That was a lifetime ago. This home - no house - was no longer a place that he could seek comfort; instead, it does nothing but provides him with absolute abandon.

It's a tragic tale, to say the least.

"I need to take care of me," he whispered to no one but himself as he heard Kevin call his name once more. "I need to take care of me," he repeated as he slipped off his wedding band and placed it on one of the many stands in the hallway before disappearing down the stairs and out of the house.


	40. The Stick

AN: This is for dshell99 and her goofy self.

* * *

The Stick

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, January 8, 2018

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, walking into the gray-colored bathroom, eyeing Nazz up and down from behind. Standing a few feet away, the dirty blonde was bent over, looking through every drawer within her reach. "Nazz?" He called louder, but once more, his voice fell on deaf ears as Nazz failed to acknowledge him for her own voice was ringing loudly in her ears. "Nazz?" Kevin hissed as he walked further into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Abruptly, Nazz stood and turned around, facing Kevin. For a second, Kevin believed that he broke through Nazz's haze, but when he realized she was looking past him, he turned and saw a sole unscathed shelf. In an instant, Nazz crossed the room - almost shoving Kevin aside - and began filtering through the shelf. Soon enough, every box and jar that was placed on the self with either open or on the floor, leaving Nazz groaning and beyond a normal level or irritation.

"Nazz?" Kevin called out again but Nazz ignored him and did a small turn, looking for any shelf, cabinet, or drawer that she could have possibly left untouched. Kevin reached out and grabbed Nazz by the arm, stopping her. His long fingers wrapped completely around her petite arm as he gave it a gentle squeeze, enough to get her attention. Looking up, Nazz's deep blue - or maybe even teal - colored eyes met Kevin's green ones as she released a deep breathe she was holding in. "What is going on?" He begged.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

"Congratulations," he gasped, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't even know you were trying," he smiled. "That's wonderful," he added as he took a step back and held her at arm's-length. "I come to check on you to only find you destroying my bathroom and pregnant," he laughed, joy filling his voice.

"We just started," Nazz chuckled, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"I'm thrilled for you guys," happiness laced deeply in his voice. "I know Ed must be happy, he's always wanted to have kids."

"I don't know what to tell him." Nazz nodded along as she spoke, dropping Kevin's to look down at her slim, pale hands. "I don't want to get his hopes up until I'm sure," she admitted. Kevin gave her a confused look as she looked around the bathroom. Which, made it appear as if she was refusing to look him in the eyes. "He's really excited about this," she nodded again.

"You just think you're pregnant?" Kevin stepped back, cocking his eyebrow at his lifelong friend.

"I'm late," she stated. "I mean, I am never late. This is odd for me," she smacked at his shoulder once Kevin began to shake his head in disbelief. "Never."

"So this," he gestured to the room around them, "isn't even real?"

"Kevin!" She yelled but he looked at her as if she was insane.

"I'm just trying to understand!" He admitted. Nazz groaned and turned away from him, looking around the bathroom briefly before she began her tirade once more.

"I can't find a freaking pregnancy test," she admitted, throwing a box of bandages on the floor.

"Wait," Kevin held his hands up. "I hugged you and you haven't even peed on a stick yet?"

"I can't find them," she whined. Kevin rolled his eyes and crossed the bathroom towards the sink. Bending over, Kevin opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box of pregnancy tests. In an instant, Nazz snatched the box from him and opened it. Smiling wide, she pulled out a single test.

"Tell Ed now or later," Kevin broke through her brief moment of happiness. "Tell me when it's real," he called as he began walking to the door.

"Wait!" Nazz yelled, stopping Kevin in his tracks. Looking over his shoulders, Kevin hummed for Nazz to continue. "Why do you even have a box of pregnancy tests in your bathroom?"

"I steal stuff from the hospital," he humped his shoulders, no shame in his response. "You never know." Nazz laughed and Kevin gave a small chuckle. "Besides," he added, "Edd is an OBGYN. You'd be surprised by how much 'female stuff' we have lying around the house." Kevin shook his head and kept walking. "It's a hobby of mine to steal stuff from the hospital, haven't got caught yet."

"Touché," she laughed and Kevin closed the bathroom door, silently hoping that she was pregnant; he's always wanted to be an uncle.


	41. Business Deals

AN: Overtime can be a killer.

* * *

Business Deals

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, January 10, 2018

* * *

"Well?" Sarah asked, placing a hand on her hip, clearly annoyed. The bracelets on her slim wrist clanged softly against one another with her movements, making Kevin's ears perk up ever so slightly.

"I told you, I will look into it," Kevin stated once more as he flipped through the mountain of files on his desk. Sarah let out a huff of annoyance and Kevin rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on the pen in his hand. "I have to go through the reports and statements. I just can't…" he trailed off, biting his lower lip and looking away from the seventeen-year-old high school senior.

"Can't what?" She growled as she kicked her foot out and waved her hands in the air. "I have worked for you for the better half of four years - ever since I was a freshman in high school!" She yelled, clearly exasperated. "I am one hell of an employee - if I may say so myself - not to mention that I am one of your friends - even though that's beside the point, but still!" She yelled louder. It was amazing that the tone on her voice has yet to shatter the windows in the small, but spacious, office.

"Sar-"

"I come in on the weekends. I pick up extra shifts. I stay later than I should," she lists off. "I even lied for you once!" She yelled and Kevin jumped slightly in his chair, a short pain shot through the lower half of his body. "I am a good employee! Shit! Make me employee of the month!" Kevin couldn't help but feel guilty when he looked up and saw that Sarah's face was completely red with her blonde bangs pointing in every direction as her ponytail jumped with every movement of her body.

"I never said you weren't a good employee," Kevin emphasized, dropping the pen and running a hand through his hair. Kevin's face too was slightly heating up. It was evident that he was slightly uncomfortable with the entire ordeal - or rather situation - for his neck was turning bright red and small sweet droplets were forming alongside his hairline. "I want to give you a ra-"

"I have prom and everything coming up!" Sarah cut him off. Shifting her weight from one hip to another, she began to pace back and forth, talking to herself more than Kevin himself. "I know it may seem like I'm not the 'prom type' of girl but trust me, I can look good in a dress!" She waved her slim polished finger in the air. " I also have senior activities coming up plus college visits - those aren't cheap by the way," she added. "I can't expect my family to pay for everything - when we both know that Ed would jump at the moment - but I am almost an adult so I have to start acting like one," she rambled.

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as a rush of heat spread through his body, almost making him gasp, but making him bite down on his lower lip. Kevin ran his hands through his hair once more before shoving the files away from him, no longer able to fully concentrate.

"I told you, Sarah. I will look into it," he stuttered, looking down and trying his best not to shove the teenager out of his office. For a moment - and only a moment - his breath caught in his throat and his vision blurred, making any logic fly out the window. On the inside, his body was on fire and his blood was boiling in ways that made him squirm and his throat dry in an instant. "Sarah, please.." he trailed off, no longer trusting himself to speak as he jerked slightly in his chair. "I'll look into it," he pleaded.

"Kevin!" She exclaimed again, stopping her tirade through his office. In an instant, she opened her mouth to continue her rant but all her words fell on deaf ears. Sitting behind the desk, Kevin's ears were ringing as all his senses began to flee out the window. It was as if everything around him was at a heightened state and all he could do was sit back and bear it.

It was _too_ much.

"Alright!" Kevin jerked forward, slamming his hands down on the table. Sarah jumped back but the look she gave him could make any man quake. "I," his voice wavered slightly, making him cough to sound more assertive than he currently felt. "I will see what I can," - his voice broke - "do but you have to be patient." Sarah opened her mouth to object but Kevin held his hand up. "I am not saying no," he reminds her. "I am simply asking you to give me some time to make it work," she reassured her. "Just give me some time, okay?" He damn near begged.

Sarah starred Kevin down but soon began to nod her head and bob on her feet.

"Really?" She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Really," he repeated and she squealed.

"Thank you, Kevin!" She yelled, clasping her hands together. "I won't let you down!" She jumped in pure joy, her boots clicking against the floor. "Thank you!" She yelled again, turning on her heels and running out the office. "I'll make you proud," was the last thing Kevin heard as the door closed with a definite click.

In an instant, Kevin slid away from his desk, reaching under it and pulling Eddward up off his knees before laying him on his desk. Smiling, Kevin trailed his hands up Eddward's legs and up to his arms, making the raven-haired man shiver beneath him. "You dirty little…" Kevin trailed off as he bent over and placed a kiss on Eddward's collarbone. "I cannot believe…"

"You told me you locked the door," Eddward gasped, wrapping his hands around Kevin's neck and jerking his hips. Kevin chuckled slightly as he trailed his tongue across Eddward's collarbone.

"I lied," he admitted and Eddward rolled his eyes. "I just couldn't wait to have you under my hands," he emphasized by gripping Eddward through his jeans and receiving a moan that was pure music to his ears. Leaning over the man of his dreams, Kevin placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Let's play a game," he began and Eddward hummed, sadness in his voice from losing contact with Kevin's lips.

"What game?" He joked.

"Let's see how loud I can make you scream," Kevin's husky voice made Eddward shiver in his place. His deep, blue, ocean colored eyes began to shine in ways that Kevin would forever cherish. "What do you say?" The redhead chuckled and Eddward nodded in such an eager manner it was amazing that they still had their clothes on.

"You better give her that raise," Eddward chuckled when Kevin dropped to his knees, laughing.

"Looks like I'll have to work a little overtime," Kevin winked and Eddward laughed before he gasped and threw his head back against the table.

Let's just say, Sarah looked simply beautiful in her peach-colored prom dress that spring.


	42. Arm Day

AN: Sorry I have been so inactive lately but life has caught up with me and I can only run so fast.

* * *

Arm Day

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Thursday, March 15, 2018

* * *

"Hey Barr, your phone is ringing," Mark chided, pointing down to Kevin's phone as he walked passed the redhead on the gym floor. Looking over from the bench he was lying on, Kevin nodded a quick thanks to Mark and picked up his phone and holding it to his ear.

"Hey babe," he spoke into the receiver. "Everything okay?" He asked as he looked at the clock on the wall - it was only half past two.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to hear your voice was all," Eddward chuckled into the phone from the comfort of their bed. "How's the gym?" He smiled.

"Oh you know," Kevin began, sitting up from his spot on the bench. "Hot and filled with too much testosterone," Eddward snorted. "You should come with me sometime," he cocked his eyebrow knowing all too well what Eddward was going to say next.

"As nice as the offer is, I will have to pass," one could almost hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Physical activities have never been my strong suit," he added on as an afterthought. A smile made its way to Kevin's lips as he hummed at Eddward's response.

"I beg to differ," his voice smoothed over. "Last night, you were pretty physical," he damn near winked.

"Kevin!" Eddward gasped, beginning to mutter how undecent Kevin was for speaking about such intimate moments publically. "Have you no shame?" Eddward asked, sitting up on the bed with Duke laying at his feet, completely unbothered.

"No babe," Kevin chuckled. "I have no shame when it comes to my feelings for you," Eddward smiled. Looking back up the clock, Kevin cocked his eyebrow when he realized that already twenty minutes went by in regard to him pulling Eddward's strings over the phone. "Look, babe, let me finish up here and I'll be home soon, alright?" He asked as he came to a stand next to the bench he was sitting on.

"Okay," Eddward whispered, a frown making its way to his face and seeping slowly into his voice. "I'll see you when you get home," he remarked.

"Love you," Kevin said.

"Love you more," Eddward respond and Kevin hung up the phone. Cracking his neck, Kevin quickly stretched after tossing his phone on the bag. Standing before the cable bicep bar, Kevin quickly adjusted the weights and went to work.

Walking in front of him, Mark cocked his eyebrows at Kevin, making the redhead roll his eyes. For some reason, unbeknown to both, Kevin never really liked Mark. Ever since he laid eyes on him, Kevin couldn't shake the feeling as if Mark wronged him some way even though they never interacted outside of the gym and barely spoke to one another inside the gym. In all honesty, it was a weird dynamic between the two. Maybe, just maybe, they were enemies in a past life.

On the floor beside Kevin, his phone lit up once more, but instead of a simple phone call this time, it was a video call. Laughing, Kevin bent over and answered the call, as Eddward's face came onto the screen. Smiling, Eddward was lying their bed with his black ever shining brightly against the sunlight that intruded through the windows and the stark whiteness of their pillows.

"It's only been five minutes," Kevin laughed and Eddward blushed.

"I know but I just wanted to see you," Eddward admitted and Kevin's heart fluttered. It was simply amazing - to say the least - that his heat hadn't exploded yet from the pure love and admiration Kevin held for Eddward. Without him, Kevin doesn't know where he would be in the world and if he was being honest, that was although he seldom thought about because it scared him to death.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kevin laughed and sat the phone on the floor but angled it so Eddward could see him and he can see Eddward. "Want to keep count?" He joked.

"Alright team!" Eddward yelled. "Five sets of twenty!"

Kevin snorted not only because Eddward is a character, but because he doesn't have on headphones and everyone in the gym can hear Eddward, especially Mark.


	43. Pump Seven

AN: This has been lingering on my laptop for way too long.

* * *

Pump Seven

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, April 23, 2018

* * *

"Can I please get twenty on pump seven?" Eddward asked kindly, making the clerk smile as she processed his order once he slid the bill across the counter. Grabbing his recept, he turned on his heels and walked back outside towards his car, the brisk spring air hitting him slightly.

Uncorking the gas cap, Eddward placed the dispenser in the inlet and waited patiently as the gauge slowly ticked up towards twenty. For it to be 8 AM, it was oddly quiet. Living in a small town, however, this was the norm. After years of living in suburban Peach Creek and slightly branching off to a bigger city after college, Eddward couldn't help but admit that he prefers the small town vibe to that of big city commotion.

"Hey!" A baritone voice called, making Eddward lookup. "Can I get a moment of your time?" The voice yelled again but, this time, Eddward could hear a hint of flirtatious nature laced in the words.

Looking to his left, Eddward was met with a nice black Jeep that screamed nothing but toxic masculinity. Despite the gas station being completely empty besides Eddward's car, the owner of the Jeep decided to pull in directly behind him, which irritated him to no end.

Eyeing the car briefly, Eddward instantly recognized the car and rolled his eyes, ignoring the man behind the wheel.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" The man yelled again and Eddward eyed the gauge, silently praying for it to speed up. If there was one thing Eddward knew, the barbarian did not appreciate being ignored and in any minute, he would get louder and throw a tantrum like a two-year-old. "I mean, there's a nice breeze but I bet if I stand next to you I might get a little hot."

Eddward snorted. Flirting was never his strong suit.

"Hey!" He hollered, leaning out the window. "Can I get your number?" He flirted poorly. "I'd love to take you out." His voice was smooth as silk and oddly reminded Eddward of coffee. Eddward turned his head slightly and met green eyes; however, Eddward's face showed no signs of being impressed.

The redhead smiled anyway, truly believing he was sweeping the raven-haired-man off his feet.

"You're handsome," his called out in a normal tone. "Please," he begged. "Let me get a moment of your time," he winked and blew Eddward a kiss that did nothing but make him blush.

Directing his attention back towards the pump, Eddward watched as the gauge landed on twenty. Quickly removing the nozzle from his car, Eddward ignored the calls from the owner of the Jeep. Once he dusted his hands clean, Eddward reached for the handle to his door before realizing a sly smile crept its way onto the redhead's face.

"I'd love to see what ways I can make you blush," he said matter-of-factly. Eddward's mouth dropped open and he turned to yell at the barbarian but not before an elderly woman whacked the Jeep with her umbrella.

"Young man!" She screamed, pointing her umbrella at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She chastised.

The look of fear overwhelmed the redhead's eyes.

"Do you know how you look?" She asked but he didn't get a chance to answer before she called him a fool. Not being able to control himself, Eddward began laughing which made the lady turn towards him but not missing a beat as she yelled at the owner of the Jeep for his actions.

"Ma'am," Eddward said between laughs. "Please, excuse my husband," he chuckled. "Sometimes he just can't control himself." The lady's eyes winded as she looked between them briefly before the fell on Kevin. "His mother didn't teach him how to properly act in public when he sees something he likes. It's quite ridiculous really," Eddward laughed more.

"I see," she said. "Husbands," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "They can never act right." Eddward laughed harder and she pointed a long, bony finger at Kevin. "Do good," she said before she turned and walked away.

Kevin's green eyes widened as he watched the small lady walk away but it was far too late when he realized that Eddward already got back into his car and drove off.

"Husbands," Kevin mocked and rolled his eyes.


	44. Mundane

AN: I'm still alive. Updates will be slow since I'm in the process of moving. Want to help me out? Go donate to my GoFundMe and in exchange, I'll write you a fic of your choosing. Link: from-iowa-to- japan (remove the space between "-" and "Japan.")

* * *

Mundane

Be: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, June 4, 2018

* * *

Oh, that's it, baby.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Right there, that's the spot."

"Slower."

"Faster."

"Don't stop."

"Less teeth."

"Fuck!"

"I'm-"

"Just a-"

"I'm cumming!"

"Damn."

I looked up from beneath my lashes at the expression on Kevin's face as he tried to regain some of his composure. Sitting back on my heels, I wiped the remaining semen off of my chin that escaped my mouth. When we first met, I would take his dick out of my mouth seconds before he came; however, fourteen years later, that's nothing but child's play. I used to hate the way it tasted but now I simply don't have the patience to argue with him.

Kevin laid on his back with one of his hands propped up beneath him as a cushion while the other was sprawled out on the bed. His shirt was wrinkled and his jeans were unbuttoned. That hair of his, a mess. Like always. But, who am I to complain?

"You make me wonder," he said after a while when his chest finally began to slow and regain a normal speed. He looked me up and down and smiled - his infamous one. I rolled my eyes and crawled across the bed until I was sitting next to him, back against the headboard. It was a quarter to nine and I was beyond exhausted.

"About?" I asked but my only response was a gruff chuckle and a shake of the head. Kevin propped himself up into a more comfortable position before reaching across the bed and picking up his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, placed it in his mouth, and lit it. Trying to quit my ass.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Work was work," he answered nonchalantly with a hump of his shoulders. "Same bullshit," he added with a drag of his cigarette.

"Horrible?" I edged.

"Horrible," he repeated. At the beginning of our relationship, I knew I wanted to go to college right after high school. Kevin, on the other hand, had no desire to go and I was fine with that; however, I made it clear that I didn't want to be with someone who had no desire to take charge of their future. College isn't for everyone and it's not my place to force someone to go but assisting someone in making decisions that will benefit their future is a different story, especially if it concerns someone I love. While I went on to a four-year university focusing on the sciences and then later a masters program followed by a Ph.D., Kevin went on to a simple trade school and pursed automotive technology. He was contempt with that and so was I.

Five years in, he decided that working for someone wasn't his thing and after a few discussions I took out a small loan for him and three years later, he was the proud owner of Barr Mechanics.

That, however, doesn't prevent him from coming home every night with a headache because Jimmy can't figure out how to change a tire.

"How was class?" Kevin asked in return.

"72 of my students showed up." Kevin's eyes lit up but the enthusiasm in them didn't match my tone. "Out of 200," I tacked on and just like that, the light faded.

"Pop quiz?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"And attendance points," I smiled.

"That's my husband," he said as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Kevin leaned back into the headboard and unbuttoned his uniform shirt. Which, if I might add, is always a pleasure to watch come off, even if it's been a while. Fourteen years, two full-time jobs, three kids, throw in a cat and dog later, life doesn't give us as many liberties as we once had. In all honesty, our sex life revolves mainly around blowjobs and handjobs.

Tragic.

I know.

"Mitch got suspended," I stated as I pulled on my glasses and grabbed my laptop from off the bedside table.

"For what?" Kevin sat up, putting out the cigarette.

"Fighting."

"Again?" I hummed as an answer. "How long?" Kevin asked

"Three days. I picked him up from school on my way home from the university." I grabbed my coffee that has been long forgotten and took a sip. It was cold but it was better than nothing. "We have a meeting with Mr. Richardson this Thursday to discuss his behavior," I tacked on. I am not going to suffer through this alone. I can only handle someone telling me that my parenting skills are a shit show at least twice a month, not three. I need backup.

"Who?" Kevin asked, clearly confused.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "The principle."

"Did he say what it was over, Mitch?" Kevin asked and I humped my shoulders.

"When we got home, I tried to talk to him about it but he slammed the door in my face and told me to leave him alone, his polite way of telling me to fuck off," I mumbled. Kevin placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ever since Mitch became a teenager, I've become his least favorite person.

"I'll talk to him," Kevin shook his head with absolute assurance. "There has to be something causing his outbursts."

"Also," I began, wanting to transition from this conversation. "Caleb has robotics this weekend and I told him that you would take him because I di-"

"Woah!" Kevin shot up, almost tumbling out of the bed. "Me?"

"Yes, you," I poked him in the chest without looking at him. "Unless your my sidepiece named Raúel," I chuckled when I heard a small gasp escape his lips. He can be so dramatic.

"Why can't you do it?" He sat back down, lighting another cigarette. "You know I don't know much about computers and robots."

"Because I always take him and you need to spend more time with Caleb," I stated and held my hand out to him as a distraction from my mind numbing work. Seriously, college kids do the bare minimum. "Last week, he asked me why you always spend time with Mitch. I didn't know how to answer but I got the impression that he's feeling left out," I waved my hand into the air for emphasis. "You know he doesn't have a lot of friends besides Bryce."

"The bug kid?"

"My point exactly," I stated matter-of-factly. "Caleb and I are like two peas in a pod. We get each other but you are his idol," I squeezed Kevin's hand. "Do this for me. Put down the baseball bat and football and pick up your wrench and show him a thing or two. Besides," I rubbed my chin, feeling the slightest hint of stubble. "I'm sure he would show an interest in cars if you take him out into the garage once in a while."

"You think?" He asked sincerely. I nodded my head and Kevin smiled. Caleb, our middle child, never had it easy in regard to social skills. Sadly, he gets that from me but we're working on it.

"Oh," Kevin's eyes widened. "Since we're going down the list, Nicole signed us up for her field trip to the zoo next week."

"What field trip?" I cocked my eyebrow, a hint of aggression lathered my voice. I didn't sign any permission slip and I know Kevin didn't because he sends all three of them my way when it comes to forms. The harder I thought, the faster realization dawned on me. "Great," I moaned. "We have a delinquent, an introvert, and forger for children." I rubbed the bridge between my nose with my fingers and let out a long breath before Kevin spoke.

"With a dumb dog and an asshole for a cat." At that, I laughed. When Kevin and I first started dating, I had a dog named Duke that hated him with a passion. Fourteen years later, that hate turned into a slow-burning tolerance. The cat? Not ours. I came home one day and the cat was sitting in our living room. I can't count how many times I have put the cat out but it just keeps coming back. I don't have the heart to take the poor think to the pound since Nicole has grown to adore it.

A moment of silence passed between us which is odd in its own way.

Our house is never quiet.

"I'm scared," I admitted randomly and Kevin looked over at me with those green eyes. "Are we good parents?" I asked above a whisper, feeling my throat tighten. Raising three kids is not easy, especially when they all are unique in their own way. No, correction. Raising children is impossible. No matter how much you try, it seems as if you always come up short. Someone always gets hurt and someone always hates you. It's never a win-win situation and I am a testimony to that. Over the past few months, I couldn't help but feel that we as parents could be doing more but we give our kids everything; however, they always seem as if they're lacking in something we can't provide.

It's heartbreaking.

"Go," Kevin said when he suddenly grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mitch never gets his act together and ends up in jail."

I nodded at him.

"Caleb will become an outcast with no social skills."

He nodded at me.

"We spend too much time focusing on Mitch and Caleb that Nicole grows to resent us."

I nodded at him.

"Nicole ends up on the pole."

He nodded at me.

"Damn," I muttered and winced at the same time.

"Feel better?" he cocked an eyebrow at me, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. I nodded and smiled. "If you ask me," he added by placing a light kiss on my cheek. "I think we're doing one hell of a job at this parenting thing."

"How so?" I asked between laughs.

"Well," he paused and looked me up and down. "The last time I checked, we have three kids and all of them are accounted for."

"Good point," I smile. Smooth, just like his hair, Kevin pushed my laptop aside and blanketed my body with his own. It's been a while since we've been connected intimately like this and I can't help but admit that it feels amazing. A moan slips past my lips and I grind my hips into his and just like that, I'm harder than I have ever been before. Kevin bites down on my lip and reaches for my the hem of my pa-

"Pa!" Caleb screamed at the top of his lungs.

"All you do is cry!" Mitch's voice followed.

"That's my queue," Kevin mumbled as he stole one last kiss and jumped out of the bed. Looking back over his shoulder, Kevin winked at me and snatched the door open. "What the hell is going on out here?" He screamed as he disappears down the hallway.

"Dad!" Nicole's voice entered the room seconds before she did. Talking a mile a minute, followed by the dog and cat, she held up one of textbooks up and her eyes pleaded for my help.

There goes my night.


	45. Philly

AN: I've been watching too much TV.

* * *

Philly

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, June 27, 2018

* * *

"You ever been in love?" Kevin asked the two strangers sitting next to him.

The sky above them threatened rain. The ground was already damp from the downpour earlier. Thankfully for them, however, the bus stop had a shelter that protected them from the rain and the bitter cold winds that blew their way.

"Yeah," the man said, looking Kevin up and down before turning to the woman on his left. "She's my soulmate," he smiled. "We're in love."

"Aw, that's adorable," Kevin said, giving them a half-smile despite the silent protest of pain. A gash marinated his left cheek. It was more like a bruise despite the wound being open with a few dried flakes of blood. "I love love," Kevin continued. "I have a soul mate too, you know? That love at first sight, want to live forever, love is eternal, forever burning kind of love." Kevin nodded his head. "Love."

The woman and man exchanged glances between one another. Hesitating for a moment - and only a moment - the man scooted closer to the woman, putting a great deal of distance between them and Kevin. With a slight shove of his foot, he pushed his duffle bag further under the bench they were sitting on as the woman clutched her purse closer to her chest.

"Eddward," Kevin licked his lips. They were slightly chapped. "That's his name." His voice held a certain longing that made the woman look closer. In his eyes, she could see a certain sadness and regret that tugged at his heart. Maybe even his soul. "See, the problem is that when I first met Eddward, I was with another woman, so I kind of cheated on her. Which," Kevin said, looking at the man and woman from the corner of his eyes. "If I was to be honest with you, wouldn't have been a big deal except it turned out that the woman was a raging lunatic." Kevin snorted as he humped his shoulders. "When she found out that I cheated on her, she freaked out, trashed my apartment, slashed my tires, and shot my boyfriend."

"Dude," the man interrupted. "Are you okay?" He asked, finally looking at Kevin's current physical state for what it was. Despite the weather, Kevin was dressed in nothing but a pair of dark jeans and a thin long-sleeve sweater. Granted the sweater would keep him warm, but not to the extent the clouds threatened. His face was bruised with a few stains of blood on the hem of his worn-out sweater. Not to mention that his fiery red hair was ruffled in a manner that suggested he was far from "okay."

If they were to have known him personally, they would have noticed that his emerald green eyes were dull and seemed to lack that spark of mischief he was known to possess.

"What?" Kevin's eyes winded. "You think I'm crazy?" The man and woman fell silent. "Why do you think I'm crazy?" Kevin leaned closer to them but they didn't answer his question despite the desperation laced in his words. Kevin shook his head and went back to leaning against the glass wall. "All I ever wanted for the past year was to be with the love of my life. How is that crazy?" He trailed off. "Maybe the where she trashed my apartment part." Kevin looked at them with a grin that made them both shiver. "No?" He joked. "Maybe it was the part where she shot him."

The woman leaned into the man closer, hugging him to her chest as if she could protect him from the redhead stranger that found his way to the exact same bus stop where they sat, waiting for the bus.

"Okay, look." Kevin waved his hand in between them. "I'm not crazy," he said as he dropped his hand. Kevin paused, taking a deep breath and watching it turn into clouds in front of him. "Look, the point is that I finally had the chance to hold the man I love in my arms, and what does he do? He jams a chunk of fucking glass into my neck," Kevin sneered, gesturing to the wound on his neck.

"Aaden," the woman whispered, clutching the man's sweater to the point where her knuckles turned a shade close to white.

"Listen," Kevin held his hands up as if he was trying to prove that he was not a threat to him. "Here's my advice," he said as turned to face them. "Live it up. Enjoy this love while it last because a couple of days ago I was in love. Now my neck hurts, my soul is crushed, and I'm sitting in a bus stop in Delaware."

"You're in Philly."

"I'm in Philly!" Kevin shouted. Looking at the woman and man, Kevin began to laugh a laugh that held no humor. Instead, it was bitter and all he could do was run his hands through his hair and down his face. "God, it's even worse!" Groaning, Kevin all but forgot about the woman and man sitting next to him as the bus pulled up in front of them.

Without hesitating, the man stood up and hauled the woman up along with him. Grabbing their bags, he ushered her onto the bus, leaving Kevin sitting there alone and in the rain.

"Love," Kevin snorted as he watched the bus drive away. "It's so damn fickle."


	46. Jealousy

AN: I found a sad playlist on Spotify and now we all have to suffer.

* * *

Jealousy

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Sunday, September 30, 2018

* * *

"You're so stupid, Eddward. You're so stupid, can't you see anything?" Kevin asked, looking Eddward straight in the eyes; however, the spectacle wearing boy looked back at him in nothing but bewilderment. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous?" The question lingered on the tip of his tongue, almost burning him. "What are you talking about?" This time, Eddward was the one to stand up from the desk in the back of the library. Luckily for them, however, the library was almost abandoned. Especially at this time of night. "Why would you do that?" Eddward waved his hand out in a way that asked - more like begged - for Kevin to answer his question and provide a reason for his sudden hostility. It was only a few moments ago they were joking about Mrs. Clearwater's homework assignment.

"Are you really that blind?" Kevin snorted. The redhead began shaking his head as he picked up his patchworked backpack and began filling it with his books. "I knew this was stupid," he practically spit at Eddward. "I should have never brought it up." Once again, Kevin shook his head but mumbled something to himself that got lost under his breath.

"Is this about Amber?" For a moment, Eddward thought he had mistaken the source of their conflict but when Kevin paused, his eyes widened. "It is, isn't it?" Kevin didn't answer but simply continued to pack his things. "I have never complained about any of your past girlfriends but when I get one - not even get one - but show interest in someone, you flip out?"

"That isn't what this is about!" Kevin interjected, his voice a little too high for any of their linking. The redhead went to reach for his calculator but before he could grab it, Eddward snatched it up and grabbed his hand instead. "Let me go, Eddward." Kevin's eyes were filled malice that almost matched the color of his hair; however, it did send a shiver of fear down Eddward's spine. "I said let me go," Kevin measured by pulling his hand out of Eddward's grasp.

"No!" Eddward raised his voice. "You aren't going to pull some high-and-mighty trip on me." Given their past, Eddward and Kevin both had their fair share of arguments; however, once they entered high school and shared many of the same classes together, it's safe to say that their friendship has blossomed. "I wasn't the one that was joking about taking Mya to the winter formal because she looks good in a backless dress!"

"This is different!" Kevin shouted loud enough that in the far distance, someone dropped their pencil.

"How is this different?" Eddward demanded. "So what if Amber isn't perfect or have a 'rockin bod'? You are not my mother or father. You don't have to like her. I never liked any of your past girlfriends but at least I had the decency to keep it to myself. I can't say the same for you." The sneer that appeared on Eddward's face was enough to send any girl scout - or even boy scout - crying. "I can't believe you." Eddward shook his head.

"I was trying to make you jealous," Kevin repeated.

"Jealous for what?" The lack of response from Kevin made the furry in Eddard boil even hotter. "To make me feel guilty for putting our friendship in the backseat for one night?" Kevin didn't answer and Eddward rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are standing here and trying to make me feel guilty about liking someone!"

"I was trying to make you jealous because I've been in love with you for three years." Kevin might as well have punched Eddward in the stomach. "I thought it might as well be time for me to admit my feelings for you, or so I thought until I saw the way that you look at Amber because it is the same way that I look at you."

Eddward stared at Kevin, trying to come up with a response, any response; however, out of all of the words he has studied thus far, he couldn't conjure up one.

"Don't," Kevin cut him off as soon as Eddward opened his mouth. "There's nothing you can say." Kevin picked up the remainder of his belongings and zipped his bag. Turning on the balls of his feet, Kevin walked down the small aisle and away from Eddward.

Slowly, Eddward realized that Kevin was right. What could he say? He couldn't say that he loved him - could he? There were questions that swarmed the inside of Eddward's head that he never thought about. Not to mention the memories that he began recalling and questioning ever spoken word and silent gesture.

"Do you remember what you asked me the first time you came over to my house to play video games?" Kevin suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder at Eddward. Eddward shook his head but Kevin barely noticed. "What my mother whispered in my ear when you couldn't pick what pop tart to eat?" Eddward didn't say anything. "She told me that you would be the one to break my heart."

Eddward watched as Kevin turned back around and walked away.


	47. Inhibitions II

AN: For mshooplover.

* * *

Inhibitions II

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, October 8, 2018

* * *

From the kitchen, I could hear Eddward shuffling around on the couch in his sleep. In a way, it was as if he was running from his demons with how tormented his tosses and turn sounded. I couldn't help but feel as if I somehow caused his pain, even though I know I have done nothing to bring about the emotions that plague his heart. Nevertheless, it was a heart-wrenching sight to hear, let alone look at.

It was a quarter till six - about the time the sun was supposed to rise according to the news - but I could already hear the birds outside chirping and the early-morning traffic starting up on the e-way. With fall progressing as fast it is, I wouldn't be surprised if, within the next couple of weeks, or even days, the sun would slowly start to rise around seven, maybe even half-past. Even now, I miss waking up and seeing the sun shining brightly in the sky. It's all a little too moody for my taste.

Picking up my coffee, I walked back into the living room where Eddward was fast asleep. I always imagined him as being the type that rises with the sun but taking into account the events of last night, it doesn't shock me all too well that he was still asleep; however, even in the darkness of the room, I could see the dark, restless circles under his eyes. I have no idea how I could have missed those last night, but I did. Then again, I've missed a lot.

Eddward was still dressed in the clothes that he stumbled around in when I first opened the door, the only difference being that I slipped off his shoes and replaced them with a throw that was heavy enough to keep him warm despite the crisp cold air that creeps in from the windows every now and then. With ease, I slid down into the chase lounge that was almost adjacent from where Eddward laid; however, I was more conscious of the noise I made, trying my best not to wake him.

There are so many things that I want to say but I don't know how.

The warm liquid of the coffee slightly burned my upper lip when I took a sip, but it did wonders to warm my cold, hollow chest. I couldn't help but watch as Eddward slept on the couch. Was there something that I have done to lead him on? Thinking back, I never treated him differently than those around him. Given that I did bully him often when we were children, but that stopped once we got into high school and could be all chucked up to simple adolescent deviance. Not to mention that once I started to get to know him as an individual, I began appreciating as an equal. Which, can simply be attributed to being a decent human being and nothing more.

Leaning back into the lounge, my head slowly lolled to the right and then the left before I began to feel the heat of the sun. For just a moment, I basked in the warmth and embraced how it relaxed my tense muscles. It wasn't even six yet and I was already tense. Maybe he does that to me. Who knows. With a stretch, my neck popped. Opening my eyes, I followed the rays of the sun as they danced across the floor and slowly crept up the couch and across Eddward's body. A glamour flickered in the corner of my eye - like a shining star in the evening sky - and it was then, at that moment, that I realized Eddward still had on his glasses.

Thinking back, I could count the number of times that he complained about having to get a new pair of glasses on both of my hands. I would always chuckle when he would walk into the library after school with tape on the bridge of his glasses and tell me "not to start" with him. I wouldn't even say anything, and he would always get bothered.

I sat my coffee cup down on the table and stood without a second thought. Crossing the room in no more than three, four strides, I crouched down beside the couch and placed my one hand on the cushion, right below Eddward's chest. With the other, I reached out and slowly pulled his glasses off his face. Eddward stirred and his eyes opened slowly. It was as if every breath got caught in my throat and I suddenly couldn't breathe. The combination of the sun and the shimmering blue of his eyes was enough to keep me still and entranced by his calm demeanor. Never before in my life have I had an urge to reach out and softly brush someone's hair, so I could simply see more of their face. It was a foreign feeling, to say the least.

But, as fast as he opened his eyes was as fast as he closed them and slipped away.

In a matter of moments, it was as if the lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared from his face, the crow's feet all but a memory. His eyelids, closed against the dim light of dawn, accompanied by his breathing was deep and relaxed, as if all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace. Not a twitch, nor a spasm, was barely present to indicate life besides the subtle rising and falling of his chest with each intake of air, such was the depth of his oblivion. This was a body, a soul, and a spirit at total peace with itself, slowly rejuvenating the mind and muscle before the onset of yet another day of turmoil.

It was remarkable, and I couldn't help but sit next to him on the floor and watch him sleep for as long as I could.


	48. Seven

AN: I'm exhausted.

* * *

Seven

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, December 31, 2018

* * *

 _7:10 AM._

"Dad, I need you to sign my permission slip for today."

"…okay…"

"Dad!"

"…yes…?"

"The permission slip!"

Kevin rolled his head over the pillow and opened one eye, squinting at Alice. Turning his head in the opposite direction, Alice stretched out her small arms and shook Kevin with such vigor that the middle-aged man groaned. "Come on, dad! I'm going to be late for school!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kevin groaned, stretching out one of his arms for the pen he knew Alice was holding. Without even looking, Kevin stretched his hand across the bed at the same time the young girl slipped the piece of paper under his palm. With a barely-there signature, the raven-haired girl was satisfied enough to give Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek and run out of the room.

 _7:16 AM._

Rolling his eyes, Kevin pulled the covers closer to him and slowly began to drift back off to sleep.

"Dad!" Caroline screamed, running into the master bedroom. "I have a track meet today and Owen said that you said that I have to pick him up after school!" Kevin sunk deeper into the bed despite the angry emerald eyes staring down at him. "Dad!"

"Care…" Kevin groaned, looking up at his oldest.

"I can't skip my meet today! You know I am the leg and how much this means to me!" Kevin didn't respond and this only made the teen fluster. "Dad!" She shook him harder.

"I'm sorry but I can't pick your brother up. We've talked about this." Kevin closed his eyes.

"What about Alice?" Caroline crossed her arms and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.

"You want me to send an eight-year-old to pick up a seven-year-old?" Kevin's husky voice hung in the air and Caroline glared down at her father, knowing he was immune to her anger.

"What about tutoring? We all know he sucks at math. Can't he stay behind at school with Alice until she gets picked up?"

"I guess…" Kevin rolled back over, waving her off. Satisfied, Caroline mumbled under her breath and stormed out the bedroom in search of her gym bag.

 _7:24 AM._

"Dad?" Kevin groaned and opened both his eyes.

"Yes, Owen?" He asked, breathing deeply.

"Alice is going on a field trip today so no one made lunch for me. I'm going to starve."

"You are not going to starve," Kevin groaned. Leaning over the side of the bed, the redhead reached down for his pants and pulled out his wallet. Handing his youngest five dollars, Kevin yawned and laid back down.

 _7:31 AM._

"Dad!" Ariana screamed, running into the room like a bat out of hell. "He is ruining my life!"

"Who's ruining your life this time?"

"He knows that I had plans tonight to go to the movies with George and now he said I can't go! This is so unfair!" She shrieked, shaking Kevin with both her hands. "I did everything he asked me to do and because I missed curfew by two minutes, I can't go? This is bullshit and he knows it!" Her pink fingernails dug into Kevin's arms making him growl.

"Language, young lady." Kevin glared up at his middle child. Her blue eyes glared down at him with such anger that for a split second, Kevin believed she might claw his eyes out.

"It's not fair!"

"George is lame anyway," Kevin rolled back over which did nothing but anger the adolescent even more.

"Dad!"

"Ari!" With a stump of her foot, Ariana turned on heels and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

 _7:45 AM._

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

The door to the master suite flung up and all four of his Kevin's children rushed in, speaking over one another, growing in volume. Groaning, Kevin sat up and glared at all four of them, silencing them.

"Go. Ask. Your. Father."

"You are our father," Ariana and Caroline both said at the same time with a hint of sarcasm in their voices.

"Your other father!" Kevin groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Eddward!" He screamed.

Silence.

"He left for work at seven," Owen said, accidentally dumping his backpack out on the floor.

Groaning, Kevin fell back onto the bed as each and every one of them started shouting and complaining about only God knows what.

 _7:55 AM._


	49. Twizzlers

AN: Super short.

* * *

Twizzlers

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, January 1, 2019

* * *

"You look like shit," a woman said as I stepped off the fifth-floor landing, heading towards my apartment. "What happened to you?" She asked as she bit the twizzler between her fingers.

"My boyfriend dumped me."

"Damn," she chuckled. "What happened?"

"Do I know you?" I stopped and looked down at her. She was sitting on the stairs that led up to the sixth floor. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was in her sock-feet: polka dots; no makeup, and a cute pajama set. It had to be no later than eleven.

"Nickie," she answered in between bites. "I'm a friend of Anna's," she indicated to the door on her right, which just happens to be my next-door neighbor. "I'm babysitting for her."

"Elijah?" I asked.

"Sweet kid. Loves books." I nodded, silently agreeing with her. Every time I saw the kid, he was reading, just like Eddward. He loves books too, Eddward. "So," she swallowed loudly. "Going to tell me what happened between you and lover-boy? You know," she paused, thinking. "The good ones are always gay."

I rolled my eyes and went to unlock my door.

"It's none of your business," I called over my shoulder as I fumbled with my keys.

"Never said it was sweetie," she stood up. "But, with that look on your face," she pointed at me as she reached for the door, "is dying for an ear, maybe even a shoulder." With a wiggle of fingers, she closed the door and left me standing alone in the hallway.


	50. An Old-Person Thing

AN: I watch too much daytime TV.

* * *

An Old-Person Thing

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Wednesday, January 2, 2019

* * *

"Mom," Kevin called, walking into the living room with a cup of tea in his hand. Mrs. Barr was sitting in her favorite chair with her legs crossed and a blanket thrown over them. She was deep in a book when her son called her name. Looking up, she smiled as she took the warm cup out of his hands and removed her glasses. She swears she only needs them for reading.

"Thanks, honey." She smiled warmly at him. Kevin sat down on the couch, leaning against the cushions. He was still dressed in his mechanic uniform, only needing a minute to catch his breath from the long day at work he had. Don't get him wrong, he loves running his own mechanic shop, especially since he built it from the ground up, but some days can just get the best of him. "What's on ya' mind?" She asked, looking over at her son.

For the past eight years, Mrs. Barr watched her son grow and mature into the man he is today. It was a long road, but he was finally happy.

"Eddward's moving in this weekend." Kevin deadpanned.

Mrs. Barr breathed in deeply as she leaned back in her chair and placed her glasses back on her face.

"Mom," Kevin huffed, running his hands through his hair before looking over at the woman who took care of him since he could barely walk.

"I didn't say anything, Kevin," she retorted, not appreciating his tone.

"I know, but I _know_ you." He responded.

"I like Eddward, I really do," she pursed her red lips. "Besides," she began with a flick of her wrist accompanied by the sound of her bracelets jingling against one another, "would I let the boy move in if I didn't like him?" Her mouth was a hard line.

"Mo-"

"Kevin." she interrupted, "Son, I love you." Here it comes. "But, where are y'all gon' sleep? You ain't finna' sleep in the same room is what you not finna' do," she leaned forward in her chair, placing her hands on her lap but aiming one of her fingers at him. "Look, I support you. You told me you were gay and I was with you one-hundred percent. I went to the parades. I wore the beads. I almost fought Mrs. Bennet. I'm a very progressive mother," she tilted her head. "But now, if y'all finna' sleep in the same room, ima' have ya' daddy take the door off," she nodded her head with absolute certainty. "You needs' to be married," was her justification.

"We've been through this," Kevin started. "You say you like Eddward but you treat him like this. I honestly think you're lying," Kevin leaned forward, picking up his own drink from off the table.

"I am not!" She sounded hurt. "I treat Eddward like he is my own." At that, Kevin cocked his eyebrow at his mother. "Don't look at me like that boy," she rolled her eyes and tossed him a coaster. "You just don't understand," she mumbled.

"Then explain it to me," Kevin leaned back, diverting all of his attention to his mother. Now, this was something that he wanted to hear.

"I'm forty-eight, I'm getting old," she waved her hand between them. "This is an old-person thing," her throat burned at the words. "You needs' to be married."

"Come again?" Kevin cocked his eyebrow at his mother.

"Us old-people like to see people get married," she began. "Even though the thought isn't ideal and not realistic most of the times. We just like to see people get married. We're old. We like to see things like that. We like to say things like that."

"M-"

"Old people like to say things, you know? We're like to say things like, ' _You know, you needs' to be married.'_ We just say that," she nodded, looking over to her son who was at a lost for words. "If I was your age, telling my mother that I was going to move someone into her house, she would have cussed me out. ' _You finna' move who in here? Yo' ass ain't' workin.'_ She would have gone down a whole list as to why they couldn't move in." Mrs. Barr took a sip of her tea. "You needs' to be married," she finished.

"Mom," Kevin began, trying to stifle a laugh. "You want me to marry Eddward?" He asked, a bit confused.

"That's not the point!" She covered her eyes with her hand.

"Then what is?" Kevin chuckled. His mother could be quite a character at times.

"You can 't live together and not be married. You needs' to be married," she repeated. "It's just-" she broke off, lost in thought. Kevin cocked his eyebrow, waiting for the original redhead to speak her mind. "You both can't be in there sleeping," she gestured to his bedroom, "and having him think he can come in here and cozy up to me. No, just no." She shook her head which made her hair flow in a graceful manner.

"Is that why you won't bond with Eddward?" Kevin asked, realization burning behind his eyes. "Because you don't plan on him being here that long?" Kevin sounded utterly shocked. He could not believe his mother.

"I never said that," she said.

"You didn't have to," he glared at her.

"I like Eddward," she leaned forward and grabbed his hand in her's. "I want to have a good relationship with him like I do with you. I am more than happy to help him out," she smiled. "I just don't want it to be awkward. This is how old people think." She let his hand go and leaned back in her chair. "You just needs' to be married," she quickly added.

"Karen," Mr. Barr called, walking into the living room. "Leave the boy alone," he said, glaring at his wife. "We have been through this."

"Frank," she started but quickly stopped when he placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "We all like Eddward and he needs a hand," he glared at his wife. "Besides, not everybody is as lucky to have accepting parents like us. The least we can do is show Eddward that he is loved and welcomed." Mr. Barr squeezed his son's shoulder as he took a swig of his beer. "Besides," he began with a devilish look in his eyes. "They've already done the deed."

"Frank!" Mrs. Barr yelled, throwing a pillow at him for being crude. Kevin ducked and put his head in his hands with the tip of his ears turning a bright shade of red.

"Look," Mr. Barr laughed. "Us old-people know things like this, especially about their own children." He winked down at Kevin. "I just want to know if you're a pitcher or a catcher."

"Dad!" Kevin yelled, almost interrupted by his mother abruptly standing and heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To take the door off!" She yelled, making Mr. Barr laugh louder and Kevin sink into the couch in utter embarrassment.

"Love ya' son," he smiled down at his only child. "Eddward will always be welcomed here. Give her time," he indicated towards the kitchen where his mother was mumbling under her breath and looking through drawers. "It's an old-person thing," he mocked.


End file.
